


After the Gunshot

by Louise_T



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Detective Aragorn Mortenson, Detective Legolas Bloom, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_T/pseuds/Louise_T
Summary: In 1997, Middle-Earth City. The darkest age.Thieves, kidnappers, murderers, drug dealers, mercenaries. Homeless, prostitute, corrupt official, wanted criminal, billionaire.No one's hands are clean.Black and white are ignored each other, and gray areas can be seen everywhere. Here you can get everything you want. Love, status, money, rights are all possible.As long as your ambitions are big enough."Do you know the rules of Middle-Earth City?""Here, the only thing you have to do is alive. Don't think about punishing evil and doing good, even if you are a detective, it is impossible. ""The consequences of crossing the line are not as simple as death.""Death is just a new beginning."That night, the narrow alley, the gunshot.Thorin and dis husband, Bilbo Baggins, were shot dead in front of their only son, Frodo Baggins. New police detective Legolas Blooom and his highly experienced partner Aragon Mortensen arrived to take over the case.After the gunshot, the game started.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 11





	1. Frodo Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> The entire staff is semi-blackened. The background setting basically comes from the American drama [Gotham]. Now all the texts are in Chinese, may will be translated into English if I have time.

“你觉得这出剧怎么样，Frodo？”  
“挺不错的，父亲。”  
“别听你爸这么问，我估计他根本就没看懂。”  
中州市的首富，Baggins集团的总裁Bilbo Oakenshield和他的Alpha丈夫Thorin，及八岁的儿子Frodo一同走在从歌剧院回家的路上。作为周末难得的空闲时光，Oakenshield夫夫从不劳烦管家Samwise Gamgee驾车送他们回去，今日也无意外。  
明月高悬，透过重工业造成的厚重烟雾往下窥视着中州市的千百张不同面孔，朦胧的月光被小巷两旁的砖制高楼遮挡去大半，而又在如枝桠一般伸出的消防楼梯中间苟延残喘，最后落在Frodo眼前的不过几缕不甚清晰的灰暗白光。  
变故是在Bilbo第三次提起Frodo的学校时发生的。  
“都别动！”  
Frodo只有八岁，从没见过“抢匪”这种东西。而面前这个裹得严严实实的人手中的枪口正对着他们一家，只听见那人用一种低沉模糊的声音道：  
“把钱包丢过来。”  
Thorin依言将手伸进衣襟内衬的口袋，黑衣人的枪口还指着他。他的父亲将钱包扔了过去，Frodo下意识地去抓Bilbo的衣摆，Thorin道：  
“别紧张——你还要什么？”  
一声枪响。  
“Father！”变故生的太快，看到Thorin倒在血泊中时Oakenshield家的小少爷除了尖叫，什么也做不到。而第二声枪响将他Omega父亲对他的安抚声打断，换成了一颗正中眉心的子弹。  
“绑匪”（不，应称为“杀手”）黑色的枪口在他面前顿住，而Frodo只是站在他父母的两具尸体中间，飞溅上温热血液的白皙面孔还维持着难以置信的表情。  
杀手放下了枪，转身，消失在了小巷另一头的拐角。

“Detective Legolas Bloom，Detective Aragorn Mortensen，你们来的太及时了。目击证人在那边。”  
警车耀眼的红蓝车灯和刺耳的鸣笛声完全影响不到正在铁制的消防楼梯上低头坐着的Frodo分毫，四周警察们的喧哗声在他耳里听起来与枪响没有任何差别，唯独在听到这句话时抬起了头。  
被称为警探的两人是一对已经结合了的AO伴侣，就像他的父母一样，两人无名指上的戒指在这般微弱的夜光下也反射着耀眼的银光。  
“你还好吗，kid？”  
问话的是那位Omega警探。最先入目的是一双沾了些许尘埃的皮鞋，Frodo可以从那充满意大利手工制意味的缝线上看出这人不必为金钱操心的生活。男孩依言缓缓抬起头，从长裤叠得规规矩矩的边角能够窥见性格中蹈规循矩的影子，Detective不必穿着蓝黑色的警服，男子身着黑色的西装，钴蓝色的领带束的整整齐齐，手腕的海蓝宝袖扣与之交相辉映。他有着一头夺目的金色长发，用一根黑色的发圈高高束起，略微有些凌乱的发丝打消了他先前对这人“蹈规循矩”的推论——估计是他的Alpha叠的衣服吧，Frodo不着边际地想。  
然后他便落进了那双湛蓝色的眼睛中，他所看到的关切不能做假，而不知如何回应的他只得再次低下头去。  
“我是Legolas Bloom，你叫什么？”  
“Frodo，Frodo Oakenshield。”  
Legolas在他身旁坐下：  
“我也因意外失去的父亲，Frodo。”警探兀自开口，“他被人谋杀了——但他死得其所，他是为了中州的和平而死的。”  
“我父母不是。”  
“……你父母是中州市的首富，Baggins集团的owners，你知道有多少人要取他们性命？”  
“你觉得他们是被谋杀的？”  
“或许吧，”Omega伸长了他那双无处安放的腿，郑重道，“但不管是谁，不论是谁——我一定会抓到他的。我向你保证。”  
“Master Frodo！”  
一位年轻男子的呼喊声穿过层层人群传入两人耳中，男孩突然起身：  
“Sam！”  
来者西装革履，却因焦急的神色而少了几分作为管家该有的礼数与教养——Frodo扑进他的怀里，而Samwise Gamgee也接住了他，拍了拍男孩微微颤抖的后背。  
“我需要见这个案子的负责人。”  
Frodo放开他后，一只手还紧紧攥着男人的衣角，Alpha不自觉地散发出了威压，Legolas只是带着浅浅的礼貌笑容看着他，丝毫没有受任何影响，回道：“就在你身后，Gamgee先生。”  
Aragorn穿着黑色的风衣，整个人几乎要融进夜色中去，半长的黑发被夜风越吹越乱。他没有打领带，衬衣还解去了两颗扣子，被风衣长袖遮住了的祖母绿袖扣若隐若现，无名指上银色的戒指大方地宣誓着主权。他正在和第一个到达现场的巡警交谈，突然被一个陌生人打断时还有些困惑，随后跟上的Legolas适时地解释道：“这位是Samwise Gamgee先生，Oakenshield家的管家。”  
“幸会，Aragorn Mortensen。I’m sorry about your lost,有什么需要我帮助的吗？”  
“我需要警局全力以赴找到杀死老爷和夫人的凶手，Detective Mortensen。”  
“您不必担心，我们一定会全力以赴的。天色不早了，您可以先带Oakenshield少爷回去，如果还有什么要事需要询问，我们明日会来府上。”  
“他不再是Oakenshield少爷了，”Gamgee先生的神色间有些许的厌恶，“看看这个姓氏给Baggins家带来了什么——从今以后，Frodo Oakenshield是Frodo Baggins，Baggins集团的法定继承人。再会，两位警探。”  
待Gamgee和Frodo坐上私家车离开后，Aragorn问询地转头看向了他的爱人。Legolas摇摇头：“他什么也看不到的，天色太黑了。”  
Aragorn叹了口气：“没有目击证人，没有线索——再结合这位管家先生的话，说是劫杀谁都不信。”  
“是啊——今天晚上吃夜宵吗？我听说有一家酒吧新开——”  
“Detective Motersen，Detective Bloom！”法医Faramir Wenham的呼喊声突兀地打断了两人的谈话，远远地从马上就要启动离开的救护车旁跑过来，“尸检报告什么时候需要？如果有必要的话我今晚就可以——”  
Aragorn无奈地看了一眼手表，对有着金色卷发的年轻Omega苦笑了一下：“已经很晚了，Wenham。明天吧。”  
Legolas亦出声附和：“我们得回去了，可能吃一顿夜宵什么的——”他无意间瞥见了Omega手臂上的数道红痕，蹙眉，“你的手臂怎么了？”  
Faramir下意识地伸手去遮：“没什么，Eowyn前两天喝多了。”  
小法医告辞和救护车一同走了，Aragorn口袋里的手机震动了一下，他低头看了看，是一条简讯。  
“Leggo，可能夜宵要泡汤了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我义父听闻了Oakenshield夫夫的死，想见见我们。”  
他把翻盖手机合上，Legolas习惯性地挽上他的手臂：  
“Weaving先生真是消息灵通——The King of Middle-Earth的名号果真不是白叫的。”

Rivendell NightClub 作为中州市最大的黑道权利中心，能在里面拥有一席之地的，非富即贵。  
Legolas与Aragorn走进去时舞台上正在演奏莫扎特的C大调第五小提琴协奏曲，而邀请他们前来的人手中拿着一个高脚杯，任由酒红色的液体随着惯性轻轻摇晃着。侍者在他耳边低声说了一句，他便招手示意台上的演奏家停下：  
“非常不错，先生们。你们可以离开了。”  
他举着酒杯转过身，Legolas与Aragorn这才有幸看见Elrond Weaving先生的着装。他穿着与Legolas一般的黑色西装，外套随意敞开，左手习惯性的插在口袋里，领带规规矩矩地束到最顶端，雅黑的衬衫的每一颗扣子都端端正正地扣着，右手的红酒杯反射出了四周霓虹灯有些许灼目的微光。Legolas有时真的怀疑Aragorn给他系领带扣衬衣的习惯是从他这位一丝不苟的养父身上学来的，毕竟他家先生本人完全不在意着装。  
“父亲。”  
“坐吧。在查Oakenshield的案子？”两人依言入座，侍者为他们倒上了红酒——1860年的Chateau Latour，是Thranduil生前最喜欢喝的牌子。他总说这酒有一股绝不妥协的味道，是为了他健康勒令他改喝红酒的一个老友推荐的，而这对他来说刚刚好。  
Legolas没动。他从不喝酒，对他来说，这种味道怪异的液体毫无评鉴的价值。  
他错过了Elrond眼中一闪而逝的失望。  
“是的，父亲。您有什么情报吗？”  
“这是最后一次了，Estel。Rivendell所需要看顾的东西太多了，没空为你所谓的正义一方费心。”  
“我知道，父亲。”  
Elrond放下酒杯，十指相对，远远眺向舞台——Aragorn却总觉得他好像在看别的什么。  
片刻后，他才缓缓开口：  
“查查那个Thorin Oakenshield吧。”


	2. The Darkness

——Omega生来就应该是Alpha的附属品！  
——看看你哥哥！  
——给我滚开！我的女儿我想怎么样就怎么样！再拦着我连你一起打！  
——你就是个赔钱货！  
“哦是的，我敬爱的父亲。”  
Eowyn将杯底剩下的酒一饮而尽。  
“只是你没有想到，我会分化成Alpha吧。”  
她站起身来，脚步有些摇晃，向酒吧的大门走去。  
“凭什么。凭什么他可以随意打骂我，而我连复仇都做不到。”  
夜晚的风还是有些凉，吹散了些许醉意，却完全无法撼动那多年以来的怒火。  
“因为那该死可笑的‘法律’。”  
她习惯性的往Faramir的家走——她还记得自己许诺过要去吃晚餐。  
有人在黑夜中拦住了她。  
“Miss. Otto，”  
Alpha闻言下意识地抬头，看清来者后轻蔑地笑了笑。  
“Mr. Boromir Bean，”她试着稳了稳身型，道，“作为一个Beta——你不会还对Faramir抱有幻想吧。”  
金发的高大男子沉声道：“我要你发誓再也不伤害Mr. Wenham——”  
“凭什么？他不是你的Omega吧？！”似乎是被他的言语刺激到了某些古旧的回忆，Alpha伸手揪住那人的衣领，而Boromir在她眼里清晰地看见了怒意：  
“他是我的Omega，我的人——我有随意处置的权利，而你——你只是一个可怜的，连表白都不敢的——”  
【被黑暗侵蚀的人，总有一天会变成黑暗。】  
刀刃刺入身体，溅出鲜血时的疼痛感打断了Eowyn的怒吼，金发女子眼中的怒火被不可置信与诧异所取代。  
她的嘴角扯出一抹自嘲的笑意。  
Alpha倒了下去，呼吸渐渐粗重起来，Boromir附在她耳边轻声道：  
“这不是爱情，Miss. Otto……”  
“那你……又算什么……”  
Boromir深吸一口气，弯腰，将“它”搬入车的后备箱。  
【而这样的黑暗会延续下去，永无止境。】

次日早晨，MECP。  
“Faramir？Aragorn让我来问……啊，Boromir，是你在里面啊。”  
Legolas敲门和推门的动作几乎是同时进行的，以至于正在处理尸体的Boromir几乎没有时间反应。他手上正拿着电动圆锯，而Eowyn的半截小腿还露在遮尸布外面。  
“哦我天呐……你在干嘛，这是什么鬼味道……”  
Legolas将半开的门又立马关上了，隔着门上的毛玻璃向法医室里面喊话：“Mr. Bean！等Faramir来了麻烦告诉他，Aragorn今天要尸检报告！”  
末了走前还在低声嘀咕：“法医室真的太可怕了……下次一定要让Aragorn自己来……”  
Boromir长出了一口气。

Baggins府。  
Samwise Gamgee端着午饭进到书房里时，Frodo正趴在一本厚厚的联系簿上睡觉。男孩眼底还有着黑眼圈的印子，而Sam也没有任何想要将他叫醒的意思——天知道他的Master F. 在过去的那几个小时里经历了什么。  
可惜的是，二十多岁的青年将餐盘放下时的响动惊醒了Frodo，男孩抬头时还有些迷茫，Sam只得道：  
“午饭时间了，Master Frodo。当然你如果需要，我可以——”  
“不，不用了Sam——你看这个。”  
他伸手指了指桌上的日历——而那原本属于他的Alpha父亲Thorin Oakenshield。  
“看这个，”他指着Oakenshirld夫夫被谋杀的那天，“我父亲在日历上写了‘Bard’，”然后他又向管家先生展示了方才被他当作了枕头的联系簿，以“B”开头的那一页上所写的一行字：“Bard Evans”。  
而后面是此人的住址，没有联系方式。  
“Master Frodo，您不会是想——”  
“Sam，”男孩毋庸置疑地打断道，“我不能放弃任何一条线索，只是去看一眼而已。不会有什么事的。”

Rivendell NightClub，当日夜。  
“你的小把戏到此为止了，Miss. Arwen Undómiel。”  
Glorfindel将一截手指扔在桌上——那是一截女子的无名指，上面戴着一枚戒指。长卷金发的Alpha将那枚白钻的戒指取下，在昏暗的灯光下向她展现戒指内壁的刻字——AU & CU & EW。  
那是她的母亲，Celebrían Undómiel的戒指，上面刻着他们“一家人”的名字缩写。  
“不可能……你怎么敢……”  
Arwen一直以来，都以为身为“The King of Middle-Earth”的Elrond Weaving先生收养她们母女两人，是因为自己是他的亲生女儿。  
所以她胆敢觊觎“王位”。  
所以她胆敢祈求母亲帮她在Elrond的红酒Chateau Latour里下毒。  
直到那个人告诉她了那个现实得残酷的真相，而她还愚蠢地认为Elrond依旧深爱着她的母亲。可现在正在一旁沉默地欣赏着表演，完全没有任何发话意思的Mr. Weaving，用Celebrían的死同时昭示了她的死亡。  
“为什么？您可否告诉我为什么？”  
回答她的是Elrond抬起的手，和手中黑色的手枪。枪口正对着她。  
而Elrond连转头看她的心思都没有。  
“我收养你们母女两人，从来不是因为你母亲。而你也不是我的女儿。是因为我在你身上看到了某个人，而可惜的是，他的那些特质永远不会再改变了，但你的，”Elrond手中的枪口向下落了半分，而后又抬起，直指眉心，“已经被这可恨的黑暗污染了。”  
一声枪响。  
Elrond收起了枪。  
“清理干净。”  
舞台上的演奏还在继续，小提琴悠扬的旋律消弭在Middle-Earth City沉默的黑夜里。

某地。  
“今天有两具？”  
“是的。编号7，枪伤。编号8……勉强算是分尸？”  
“Doctor会很感兴趣的。他在里面，推进去吧。”


	3. Morning

【他起疑了。  
他也可能已经发现了。  
我不能让他们查下去。】  
一封预告信在男子的指尖翻转，最后被放入牛皮信封中。  
【要让他们没时间查下去。】

Legolas醒来时晃了晃手臂去找身边的人，一如既往地只触到了床单上尚且还留存着的温热，Omega迷迷糊糊地坐起，揉着脑袋回头去看床头柜上的闹钟——时针正缓缓挪向八，Aragorn又一次理所当然地没叫他起床。  
厨房里的餐盘与刀叉碰撞声挑起了Omega的食欲，Legolas随手翻了翻枕边被人叠的整整齐齐的一身西装，扯出一件棉白衬衫套上，一边胡乱地扣上扣子一边晃荡着双脚在白色的地毯上找拖鞋。  
而后他在确认昨晚闹的太过，以至于那双Thranduil找某个他喊不上名的意大利手工作坊定制的拖鞋暂时不知所踪了之后，便放弃了徒劳无功的搜寻，随手拎起挂在衣架上的蓝色领带往脖子上一挂，翻出长裤穿上，光脚踩着柔软的羊毛地毯走向了卧室内的卫生间。  
在Middle-Earth City里高楼不算少见，但像Thranduil这样选择一栋办公楼的顶楼作为住所的依旧不多。卧室两面皆是几乎占据了整面墙的玻璃，一面半打通面向玄关，而另一面是单独的卫浴。地上铺着了白色地毯，巨大的双人床占据了主要位置，而后是床上的墨绿色暗纹被套与枕套——那是Legolas的颜色，Aragorn买时是这么说的，以此来替代Thranduil曾经使用过的银灰色。右边的床头柜摆满了各种既无装饰性亦无实用性的小玩意儿，从两人结婚时的婚纱照到上一桩案子破案后政府颁发的奖章，总是时不时会失踪几个，过几日后又在大扫除中被Aragorn皱着眉从床底下找出来，拍掉上面粘着的金色发丝与灰尘后摆回去。  
浴室里瓷砖的主色调是浅翠色与白色，Legolas很不喜欢原先那高贵的有些冰冷的银，几乎将整个浴室的格局大改了一下，虽然刻在骨子里被父亲耳濡目染的享乐主义使得他保留了那个巨大的白瓷圆浴缸。  
Omega越过为数不多的几瓶男士香水和剃须膏，从椭圆形镜框旁的架子上拿下一个淡蓝色的牙刷杯，而一旁那个浅绿色的杯子里放着一支钴蓝色的牙刷和一支牙膏，与他手中的对应成套。朦朦胧胧地刷完牙后Legolas随手从架子上扯下一条毛巾擦了擦脸，拿起盥洗台边上的梳子将头发梳顺，复又抬头端详，才抬脚走去厨房。  
赤脚走过空旷的玄关，厨房里的刀叉碰撞声因他的脚步声戛然而止——这里曾经满是他父亲的各种藏品，从莫奈的睡莲系列到某个不知名艺术家的雕刻，再到Legolas五六岁时创作的抽象画，后来都随着MECP局长的死亡一同葬进了Middle-Earth公墓里。现在这个Thranduil曾无比骄傲的，自进屋的实木大门与轧花地毯，到那巨大的落地窗和落地窗后的朴素阳台，将起居室和卧室分隔开的长方形玄关寂寥干净的空无一物。  
Legolas Bloom将他父亲所存在过的所有痕迹与他的死因一同埋葬，却又留在了屋中每一立方分米的空气里，随着呼吸一道提醒着他那些“曾经”的存在。  
他轻手轻脚地摸进与厨房连在一起的客厅，巨大的壁炉正闪耀着明亮耀眼的火星，挂在壁炉上的照片反射着过于灼目的白光。那大多是Legolas与Aragorn的合照，第一次约会，第一次接吻，第一次看电影……  
阳台那面的窗户半开，宽阔的皮质沙发前是泛着红木光泽的茶几，上面放着果盘与零零散散的几个相框。Legolas不常抽烟，Aragorn便从不把烟灰缸往桌上摆，尽管那个曾属于Thranduil的烟灰缸浮雕精美材质上乘，和艺术品几乎没什么两样。  
三月的早晨还是有些冷的，太阳纵然露出面容，也只能透过灰蒙的雾气落下不甚明了的微光。Aragorn刚刚摆好餐盘，培根和煎鸡蛋的香味还没来得及驱散刚刚升起炉火后浅淡的焦炭与烟味，就被他那从不被除却了早饭以外的事唤醒丈夫从背后抱了个满怀。他笑着转过头去与人交换了一个吻——带着浅浅的薄荷味和些许清晨的朦胧雾气。  
“早安。”

“我觉得Eowyn有点不对劲，Aragorn……Faramir说他约了她吃晚饭，结果Miss. Otto没去，第二天也没来上班……然后又说她写信给他，她已经离开中州了……”  
“我会留意的。要牛奶吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
似乎是被Aragorn将玻璃杯推过去的动作吸引了，Legolas断断续续的描述安静了一会儿，再响起时就是关于那起Oakenshield的枪击案了。  
Alpha看了看腕上的手表，金发Omega将杯中仅剩的半口牛奶倒入口中：“走吧。”

“Master Frodo！我依旧不觉得这是一个明智的决定——”  
电话联系簿上Evans先生的住址在郊外，位于半尴不尬城市边缘，既没有空旷的前后无人亦没有喧嚣繁华的人潮汹涌，Frodo在车上已经和管家先生争执了一路的安全问题，下车后终于按耐不住先行了半步，却料不到Samwise Gamgee如此的坚持不懈——就像当年阻止长了蛀牙的他吃糖一样坚持不懈。  
男孩猛地身。青年似乎没料到他如此突然的举动，下意识地刹住了脚步，后退半步。  
“Sam，我会没事的——这整件事都与你无关，再往后，是我自己要走的路。”  
“我向你的父母许下了承诺，Master Frodo。我向他们保证会护你安全。一个承诺，Master Frodo。而我绝不会打破它。”  
男孩没说话，这是抬头看着站得规矩笔直的管家，然后露出了一个微笑。  
那个微笑太美好单纯了——Middle-Earth City的黑暗还没来得及污染它，所有的罪恶都暂时性的消失了，变成了那双蓝眼睛背后的笑，干净，纯洁，善良，不掺任何虚假。  
“我会没事的，还有你呢，Sam。”

MECP。  
“Legolas，Aragorn，Captain希望你们能去一趟。”  
MECP的构造两边对称，进门后率先入眼的大厅是一般警员的工作区，右手边是罪犯的临时监狱，那里平日素来关着两三个斗殴的流浪汉，或是扒包被逮到的街头孤儿。左手边是法医室，档案室等文职人员的办公区，而一眼往前望去先是挑空设计的二楼上警探的两张办公桌及其后局长的办公室，两旁的台阶微旋而上，Legolas的办公桌就在Aragorn正对面,工作时只要一偏头就可以越过不知道什么材质的木栏把整个MECP警察们的所作所为尽收眼底，而一抬首就能看见Aragorn兢兢业业的头顶。他左边不过两步就是局长的办公室，它占据了全局最好的视野，挂着百叶窗的玻璃木格门上面是挂钟，背后是一套上了年纪的老旧桌椅，再后面，是MECP目前的最高决策者Gandalf Mithrandir，而后是几扇蒙着灰尘的百叶窗，和窗外建筑外墙上巨大时钟的黄铜数字。三层为几乎没有什么使用机会的会议室，与二楼宛如阳台一般的衍生空间一同，构成了MECP阶梯状的建筑风格，也构成了这里与Middle-Earth City一般的鲜明等级。  
Aragorn向传话的巡警道了谢，与Legolas一同起身敲了敲门。回应他的声音苍老却也浑厚有力，两人依次先后进屋。  
Thranduil坐在那个位置上时两旁的书架上炫耀般的摆满了各类奖章和合照，Legolas还记得里面混进去过一个他小学时拿射击比赛冠军的塑料奖杯，而现在都被的厚重藏书与文档所代替。Gandalf Mithrandir在Thranduil死后被迫放弃安逸的退休生活，重新接手当年那乱的无人敢管的一盘散沙。老人看过太多的Alpha坐上这个位置后无所作为，而真的做出了改变的人现已深埋地底。  
“昨天的枪击案如何了？”  
“没什么线索，还在查。”Aragorn答道。Mithrandir的桌上堆满了各类文档与信件，印象派的排列方式颇具灰胡子老人的工作风格，Gandalf手中拿着一封牛皮信封，他伸手推到两人面前。  
“今早在我所有的来信和待办文件下面发现的。”  
Aragorn从桌面上将其拿起，放在橙黄的灯光下细细观察。Legolas越过他的肩膀凑过去看，Alpha微微侧身向他展示这没有任何著名或字迹的信封——  
Aragorn：“办公用信封，中等规格。没有任何痕迹。”  
Legolas：“是人亲自来放的。昨晚或今天早上。”  
“那是昨晚还是今早。”  
两人同时转头看向他：“昨晚。”  
Legolas：“今早警局没有大型出警，人来人往，容易引起注意，太过危险。”  
Aragorn：“这封信在所有的来件下面，而局长办公室的收件时间为早上八点，那个时候MECP还没有开门。而如果有人过早来，必定会引起门卫的警觉。”  
Aragorn问询他可否打开，Mithrandir十指相对，点了点头。  
Legolas从中抽出一张信纸。

【Middle-Earth City需要体会一下繁忙，而我已经为亲爱的警探们准备好了。今晚6.00，敬请赴约。】

Alpha两指将信封撑开，取出一张薄纸，粗略看了看。是一张剪报，上面是最近城中即将举办的画展信息。他将剪报放到Gandalf办公桌上，先凑过去读Legolas手上的信。  
Legolas将信纸翻来覆去地观察了一会儿：“每个字都很深。遣词造句看不出仔细推敲。下意识地使用了敬语。”他停顿了一下，断论，“紧张，匆忙，身份普通或低下。”  
Aragorn端详片刻：“办公用打字机，黑色油墨，印刷体。大写的‘T’一角有磨损，被人用钢笔补上了。对折后的信纸边角整齐。普通公司员工或文职人员，谨小慎微，规矩，有轻微的强迫症。”  
”而且我觉得——“  
”并且很有可能——“  
而后两人几乎同时道：  
”这是一名警局内部人员。“  
”推论？“  
Legolas看着Gandalf桌上的剪报：“只是一种……感觉。”  
“这个缺了一角的‘T’，”Aragorn将信纸放到剪报旁边：“我似乎在某份报告上见到过。”  
“那下一步，你们打算怎么做？”  
然后又几乎是异口同声：  
“当然是等到6.00去将这人绳之以法。/先看看能否找到更具有指向性的线索。”  
两人对视一眼，Legolas扇了扇长睫，改口道：“找线索。”


	4. The Boom

Sam将想要上前敲门的Frodo拦至身后，从腰间拔出手枪上膛，侧身，敲门。  
小少爷在他耳边低语：“我以前并不知道你有持枪证。”  
“那你想必也并不知道我曾是一个军人，Master Frodo。”  
“医疗兵？”  
“猜对了。”  
Samwise试着旋转门把——没锁。  
“Well，Master Frodo。”他缓缓推开了门，“看来我们得非法入室了。”  
木屋很小，几乎只有Baggins家的厨房那么大。窗帘被拉的严丝合缝，不漏半点光线，屋内亦无任何灯光。装潢陈旧，还似乎积了些许灰——Sam并无法看清，只能根据那呛人的空气粗略判断。  
“我倒是没想到会需要手电筒，你总是要用上你没拿的东西。有人吗？”  
回答他的是满屋寂静。  
然后是手腕上突如其来的疼痛，手枪落地，一个低沉的男声蓦然响起：“你们是谁？”  
Gamgee先生捂着手腕，他确信那里的伤口现在正血流如注，竭力沉声道：“我们没有恶意，请你先放下刀。”  
男人沉默了，然后及其缓慢的走入了木门打开后照射进的阳光中，举起右手：  
“我做不到。”  
本该是血肉骨骼的地方，由一把接入手臂的锋利刀片代替了。

“我是谁？”  
穿着白色大褂的医务人员们面面相觑，似乎对这意料之外的现象十分惊讶——不过是带着喜色的惊讶。  
然后所有人都将目光投向了博士，男人突出的颧骨上是一双看不出喜怒的金瞳，地下室昏暗的灯光也遮掩不住里面的华彩，却又使其污浊在了黑暗之中。修长且骨节分明的手指伸出，拉下了那副白色的口罩——露出了一个在昏暗灯光下阴森得令人胆寒的笑脸。  
“你是Eowyn，”温和有礼的英伦口音出自此人口中便显得寒怆骇人，“洛汗国的公主，被恶人所杀，冰封于王座之下，等候复活——而我，是奉你父亲之命将你救回来的人。”  
女子茫然地看着自己的手掌，犹豫着动了动手指，而后才抬起头。  
“那你是谁？”  
“Doctor，”男子满意地笑了笑——只要试验品能够接受自己的身份，一切都可以顺理成章。  
“Doctor Strange。”

“The Council给你下发了任务，Doctor。”  
“是什么？”  
“这个地址。这个人。”  
“抓回来？”  
“直接杀掉，什么也别留。

MECP。  
Legolas第二十一次打开一个写着的标签他完全不知所云的文件箱，把里面的资料一沓沓翻出来，扔在Aragorn的桌子上。那里已经堆满了各类文档，而他的椅子旁边的箱子里满是通过了检查等着被送回去的报告。  
挂在Captain办公室门口上方的时针指向了五，Aragorn可以继续进行这种无用的搜查，Legolas却等不下去了。  
“你觉得这指的是哪里？”  
“ME布理火车站。”  
“为什么不是那个画展？这幅画虽然没什么名气……”  
“那个画展今天闭馆。”Aragorn翻过两三页泛黄的档案，“它画的是Middle-City的第一座火车站，也就是布理火车站。”  
Legolas放弃争执，将简报扔到一边，转手又去看那张预告信。  
Omega皱起了眉。  
他总觉得那个“T”不太对劲。缺口，平整得有些太刻意了。

5.30，ME布理火车站。  
“拆弹队准备，A队外围警戒，Legolas，疏散完成了吗？”  
Aragorn的车停在火车站外，正在用车载通信器布置人手。  
对讲机里人声嘈杂，Legolas习惯性地调到频道6，道：“完成了，B队C队正在搜查。”  
那是他们的小约定，公共频道为1，而他们的“私人频道”是6——两人结婚的日期。  
“拆弹队整天都在排查轨道，所有的班次都取消了，火车临时转进了孤山车站。唯一可能有炸弹的只有候车大厅和售票处了，详细找。”  
“你觉得是什么类型的炸弹？”  
“不好说——定时的可能性更高。”  
“有发现，我调回1了。”  
Aragorn伸手将旋钮转回公共频道：“有发现了，全体提高警惕。”  
他放回对讲机，十指交叉抵上下颚，等待了数秒，而公共频道中再无反应。  
“Bloom？”  
没人回应。  
他又调到6:“ Leggo？”  
再次得不到回应后Detective Mortensen几乎立刻撞开了车门，大步路过无数武装齐全的警卫，走向火车站的玻璃门。推开后先入眼的是那个堪称巨大的中央供暖炉，而后是一排排的椅子，左侧为黑色铁质储物柜，而右侧是售票处。脚底的大理石瓷砖光洁锃亮，映着天花板上华美的水晶吊灯，天色渐向晚，余晖从两边的玻璃窗照射进来，被高悬于上的冰晶折射为无数细碎的光斑。  
Legolas正和B队C队的警员们一起撬储物柜。哐啷作响的铁器相撞声此起彼伏，也难怪他没听见Aragorn的喊声。Mortensen先是暗中松了口气，然后装作若无其事地拿着Faramir递给他的撬棍走去Legolas身旁，加入了他们“非法侵犯他人财产”的行列。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“……来帮忙。”  
某个警员大喊了一声，Legolas与Aragorn立马赶去——那被撬开的柜子里是个塑胶盒子，各色电线外露，最为抢眼的是正中间的显示屏，红色的电子数字写着00:30。  
Legolas与Aragorn对视一眼，同时向两旁退了半步，给后面的拆弹队让出空间——正在此时，显示屏上的数字突然动了。  
00:29。  
急速下降。  
“后退！”  
拆弹部队立即做出防备，但这么近的距离，无论如何都来不及了。  
就在储物柜前的Legolas看了Aragorn一眼，而后突然伸手扯出了那个箱子——或说炸弹，转身就向检票口跑去。  
“Leggo！”

Bard将窗帘尽数拉开后Sam和Frodo才发觉屋内陈设老旧的原因——划痕与刮擦随处可见于桌椅沙发之上，右手的刀刃显然给他的生活带来了极大的困难。  
“你没有装电灯？”包扎手腕上的伤口时Samwise抬头看了看天花板，随口问道。  
Bard站在屋中照射不到阳光的一角，点头：“我的眼睛，不能照阳光。”  
“你的手……那是怎么回事？”  
Frodo坐在扶手椅上，犹豫着，最终还是开口问了出来。  
男子沉默了数秒，才道：  
“全拜你父亲所赐。”

Aragorn没有想到爱人如此果断且不计后果，试图追上伸手拦他时，指尖只堪堪触上了他扬起的金色发稍。  
他只能看着那人跃过检票栏杆，冲向空荡的轨道。他自知Legolas军营与战场上训练出来的速度和反应能力不是他一个中年发福小肚子都快突出来了的普通警探能比的，但他做出追上去这个决定时没有任何犹豫。  
Aragorn记得Elrond曾经对他说过，在Middle-Earth City中，成功的方法很简单。  
野心，能力，审时度势。  
为情所困是愚蠢且无必要的。  
爆炸声响起时他脑海中闪过了无数画面，他尚且还清晰的记得Elrond下令让他去看顾这位失去了父亲的小少爷时的神色——彼时他未听闻此人与中州之王不为人知的联系，只单纯好奇且困惑为何义父会为此人耗费精力。见到他的任务对象后这般困惑愈发强烈，毕竟Omega看起来太过脆弱了：单薄，干净，不堪一击的脆弱。也正是因此，他听闻Legolas打算参军入伍离开中州时暗松了口气，庆幸了一下不必再处理那些频繁试图刺杀MECP前局长之子的麻烦人士，就又得知了他申请回到Middle-Earth当警探。爱情在长时间的相处中出现的自然而然，又许是因为他是他濒临绝境时突如其来的最后希望，而他亦是他黑暗危险的一生中唯一灼目亮光——所以他们成为了救赎彼此的天使，亦是将对方拉下深渊的恶魔。  
知道了Legolas与Elrond的真实关系后，Aragorn一直自认为自己是找了个同盟巩固他那单薄的势力。只有他的内心深处清楚地知道，这份爱情开始的远远早于此，它产生于某一次偶然或必然的相遇，萌生在那双湛蓝色的眼瞳中——但又与那人一般单纯的不堪一击。  
翻过检票口后Aragorn脑海中的画面又变为了对将见画面的预估，他几乎想尽了一切可能——但他所见还是远超出了他的预期。  
“咳咳……抱歉，Aragorn……咱估计得给跃马赔钱了……”  
Aragorn回以他一个拥抱。

Aragorn还记得两人第一次出外勤是去处理一个劫持了校车的爆炸犯，他们到时那人刚刚倒完柴油——一手拿着打火机，另一只手举着手枪，鉴于四周围满了举着枪的武警，Aragorn觉得那东西的作用多半只能体现在自杀上。却一时无人开枪，毕竟任何一点溅上柴油的火星都有可能引爆校车和车上的学生。  
上前劝解缓和局势是Aragorn的主意，但在场无人敢，也无人能够执行，直到再无他法的最后关头，兴许是争不过他的执拗，Detective Mortensen才同意Omega独身上前的要求——毕竟现在，对如此危险的一个Alpha来说，任何同类信息素都可能成为导火索。  
Legolas用言语安抚男子的同时缓缓靠近，待到距离足够，身手极快的Omega擒下那人时几乎没有任何犹豫——只是却也没能阻止他松手使得火机落下。  
而后发生的事，使得Aragorn发誓再不做出同样的决定。Legolas伸出左手抓住那个点着了的火机时动作与他擒拿犯人一般毫不犹疑，他甫一确认那危险物品已入手，便押着犯人一同远离了校车。  
Aragorn亦记得他看到那人白皙手掌上的灼伤时，曾握着他的手，说过什么。  
是什么呢。

数秒前Legolas将炸弹掷出月台扔上露天铁轨后就转身用尽全力向Aragorn的方向跑。Mortensen警官方拐过转角，就听闻了爆炸声，而后便撞上了金发散乱，发圈不知何时掉落了的爱人。他可以看见他嘴唇翕动，却听不见他的话音——耳朵还在嗡嗡作响。  
于是他便回以了一个拥抱，拍了拍他的肩膀招了一手的石灰与碎石块。Legolas显然也意识到了自己的暂时性失聪，便也不再言语，轻出一口气，将下巴搭在Alpha肩头。  
Aragorn想起来了。  
【你真是一个傻瓜。  
那可以给你的傻瓜一个吻吗，警官先生？】

6.30，MECP。  
“……至此，这起案件疑点颇多，后续调查及取证需尽快进行。”Aragorn关掉了演示用的投影仪，转身，面向整个MECP的就职人员：“我明早需要法医室的证供报告，鉴定人员今晚离职前确保所有的证供都交到Mr. Wenham手上。散会。”  
Legolas脸上被碎石划破了一道细小的伤口，贴着创可贴，Omega双手抱着椅背，两条长腿交叠折起，待到Detective Motensen说散会后才用脚尖蹭着地板转回办公桌前。Aragorn把档案放到他面前，顿了一秒，又拿走了。  
“诶诶诶，干嘛干嘛，赶紧还回来。”  
“别闹，你缠了一后背的绷带，早点回去。”  
Aragorn坐回办公桌前，打开档案夹，还没看两行，就被纸上大片的阴影打断了。Legolas正站在他面前，笑意染上薄唇，Omega已然穿好米色风衣外套，自然是打算走了，只是走之前——  
“吻我一下，我就回去。”  
“现在是上班时间。”  
Omega眨了眨眼，Aragorn无奈地叹了口气，伸手轻轻拉了拉那钴蓝色的领带，示意他低头。然后吻上了那人挑着狡黠笑意的唇。  
脆弱的爱情有何不好。他偏就要Middle-Earth的所有人知道，不论有谁胆敢觊觎他的Omega，他都不会对扣下扳机有任何犹豫。  
——总有一天，Estel……你会为自己惹来一场你打不赢的战争。  
总有一天……  
Aragorn看着那人消失在玻璃门后的愉悦背影，垂下眼睫。


	5. The Dragon is coming.

Legolas走出电梯后就觉察出了不对——门前的地毯歪了。  
尽管只是一个微小的不能再微小的弧度，在接缝纵横交错的大理石瓷砖上，也显得刺目无比。他清楚地记得长久以来Aragorn的习惯，也记得早上出门落锁时家门的样子——绝没有改变地毯的位置。  
而且，更加让他确信心中疑惑的，是瓷砖上的水渍与鼻尖萦绕的淡淡气息。  
尽管被标记后再闻不出其他Alpha的气息，但是门口方寸之地的空气中，有血的味道。  
他从后腰拔出枪，像寻常一般解下从公文包上挂着的家门钥匙，上面的黄铜十字架与钥匙相碰撞，在寂静空旷的楼道里叮当作响。Legolas旋转插在门孔中的钥匙时漫无边际地想起十字架是Aragorn以某个他记不起来了的莫名理由送的，上面刻着“ You are the Orlando to my Viggo.”，而他也回赠了一个一模一样的，不过将两位演员的名字调换了位置。  
门开了。  
一眼便确认玄关与阳台无人后，他像往常一样一进门便把公文包挂上衣帽架，脱下风衣后挂上单肩包旁——他听见了客厅里的细小响动，还有粗重且有些断断续续的喘气声——与壁炉那微弱的火光。  
Legolas脱下皮鞋，先悄声确认过卧房内空无一人后，持枪缓缓逼近客厅。男子靠在分割玄关与客厅的墙上静静等了一会儿，下一步猛然跨出，枪口对准了客厅内尚不知何处的敌人。  
面前景象却生生让他僵住了手指。  
“Frodo！？”

Aragorn手中握着此次爆炸案的诸多资料与证据，眉头紧锁。  
太古怪（odd）了。  
最先出疑点的是预告信与剪报。首先此人十分了解他与Legolas，知道Detective Mortensen不会贸然行动，而Leggo对他的搭档又几乎是完全信任，所以他将引爆时间定在六点，而后又没有遵守一事，清楚地表明了犯人的目的——不是”在6.00引爆炸弹”，而是“在警方发现炸弹后引爆炸弹”。因为Aragorn一早就派拆弹部队搜查了铁轨一事只有他自己和通过私人频道与他通话的Legolas知道，所以犯人并没有想到这点，他本预估的应是搜查完一切后所需的时间，因而错判了警方的行动。  
但是为什么呢？  
如果只是单纯为了造成伤亡，大可不必发送预告；若是想让警方受到影响，只要在他们到达现场之后发现炸弹之前引爆即可——Aragorn找不到目的。  
法医室的证物报告还没出来，Mortensen警探毫无头绪。  
还有那个缺失一角的“T”……  
手机铃声响起的突兀，猝不及防地将Aragorn本就纷乱的思绪打的粉碎。他一手依旧拿着现场照片，另一只手去拿桌面上的手机。  
来电显示：Leggo。  
Aragorn带着些许困惑与笑意接起。  
“Hello？”

Faramir终于将物证的鉴定报告赶出来后第一时间去找了Detective Mortensen，而那人却只给他留下了一个匆匆跑过的掠影——跑下楼梯后才像是突然意识到鉴定报告一事，倒退了两步冲站在二楼Detective办公桌旁手足无措的他大喊道：“放在我桌上！谢了！”  
而后便消失在了玻璃门后的夜色中，只留下了还在因惯性开合的门，与风衣漆黑的衣摆。  
Faramir眨了眨眼，才将那个天蓝色档案夹的报告放在了Aragorn桌上，压在了他连笔帽都没来得及盖上的圆珠笔下面。

“我需要你们亲自再复述一遍刚才所说的——拜托了。”  
“如果你的记忆没有出错，那我们遇上大麻烦了。”

MECP，法医室。  
“还没走吗，Mr. Bean？”  
Faramir开门时Boromir正在整理档案，显然一时并没有想要离去的意思。Beta向他笑了笑：“马上就走了，你先回去吧。”  
“那我就——啊对了，你最近有收到任何Eowyn的消息吗？什么样的消息都行？毕竟她走的那么突然，只给你留下了一封信——”  
“没有，Mr. Wenham。完全没有。”  
“那好吧。明天见，Mr. Bean。”  
“明天见。”  
Faramir转身离开后，在无任何人看的到的地方，Boromir的背后，蔓延为无尽虚空的黑暗正在吞噬一切。

“我们去见了一个人——我在父亲的日历上看到的这个名字，而那正是我父母遇害的那天，我无法视若无睹。日历上只有名字，Bard，所以我去翻了电话联系簿，只有一个叫做‘Bard’的人，Bard Evans，居住在城外Long Lake Town的边缘。我和Sam就去找他了。”  
Frodo的话语里还带着些微颤抖，不易觉察，却在黑夜里明显无比。  
“打断一下，”Aragorn手里正握着已上膛了的P226手枪，坐在单人沙发上，而Legolas正在宽大的沙发扶手上给自己的那把伯莱塔92系列96型的新枪上膛。  
“那这位Mr.Evans现在在哪里？既然你们陷入了危险，那他也肯定——”  
一直躺在沙发上一动不动的Sam突然开口：  
“他已经死了，我完全可以肯定。”  
年轻的管家身上满是伤痕，Frodo还为弄脏了他们家的沙发而五次三番的道歉要给人送个新的，Legolas只是笑着表示这不过是Aragorn的习惯罢了。Omega极其熟练地给男孩翻出了医疗包，在确认过不必帮助后就给那位习惯性将沙发弄脏的Alpha打了个电话。  
“不用给绷带打死结的，Master Frodo……咳咳，他被我们之前说的那个人，杀了。”  
Frodo的手顿住了。  
“你们确定？”  
“确定。”  
“……那个人应当已经死了。”  
“我曾经也是这么以为的。”

数小时前。  
“和我父亲有什么关系？”  
“他是最初的那个发起人。”  
Frodo毕竟只是一个八岁的男孩，没人指望他老成到能够掩藏如此大的情绪波动，Samwise当即就伸手扶住了他的肩膀。  
“别担心，Master Frodo——我们先听他讲完。”  
Bard便继续了下去，双手交错在胸前，保持着与原先相同的姿势。  
“他的本意是剔除基因中的不良因素，来救治先天疾病或者后天残疾。但是被人利用了。”  
“被谁？”  
“The C——”  
一声枪响。  
子弹划过一道优雅的血线打在木质地板上，男人的身体重重倒地，就连玻璃窗碎裂的声音，都是而后才响起的。  
Frodo张口，几乎控制不住自己的尖叫——年轻男子温暖的手掌附上了他尚且稚嫩的唇瓣。  
他转头看他，目光中带着无边无际的恐惧。  
——别怕。  
——我承诺过会保护你的。  
又是一声枪响。

“我肩膀上的伤就是这么来的。”   
Sam其实长得有些憨厚，是那种乍一看并无特点的类型，也什么抢眼的特别之处，可现在他肩膀绑着染血的绷带，整洁笔挺的西装灰尘与褶皱满布，脸上还留着尘灰，偏生多了一股硬气。  
“后来你们就逃过来了？”  
“我在联系簿上看到了Thranduil Bloom的住址，”Frodo手里抱着Legolas泡的茶，伸手去够桌上的方糖，“本来只是因为姓氏相同而想碰碰运气，没想到确实是Detective Bloom的家。”  
“那个人，”Aragorn将瓷杯向前推了推，Frodo低声道谢：“你还记得他长什么样吗？”  
Baggins家的少爷沉默了一会儿，似是在思索，一杯红茶见了底，才缓缓开口：  
“男性，颧骨突出，梳的很整齐的黑发，脸整体偏瘦长，身高180左右，肤色苍白，体形较瘦，穿着黑色风衣。”  
他顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫。  
“他……有一双金色的眼睛。”  
像是在宝藏之上沉睡了千年的巨龙。

Middle-Earth的夜风还是有些冷的，男人恍若不觉，黑色风衣被刮得猎猎作响，皮靴踏在石板路上，发出轻响。迎面走来了一群年轻人，大多酒气熏天，摇摇晃晃地从他身旁经过——男人驻足看了一眼。  
“喂！你！看什么看！”  
原本想要惹是生非的小混混对上了男人的眼睛后，便带着惊恐的表情和那帮狐朋狗友一起逃走了。男人站在原地看着他们与来时一样摇摇晃晃的背影，月光清冷，照耀出了他的一双金瞳。  
他叹了口气，从风衣衬里的口袋中抽出一把黑色的手枪。他抬手，消音器正对着那几人的背影，枪柄上金色纹理反射着月光。  
枪响。

Legolas放下瓷杯的手顿了一下，而后Omega那双盈着警戒的碧瞳转头望向了Aragorn。  
“怎么了？”  
Sam从两人突然凝滞的气氛中品出了危机将临的预兆，年轻人下意识地坐直了身子，手伸向后腰的枪。  
Frodo向他的管家挪了半寸。  
“有枪声。”  
“一人两枪。确实是他。”  
Smaug Strange，Long Lake Town以至于Middle-Earth City名声远扬的职业杀手，以其被害者一人连续两枪的杀人方法作为标识。  
只有你付不起的价钱，没有他杀不掉的人。  
Captain Bloom上任前黑白两道素来秉承互不干涉的传统，直到那个过于强硬且优秀的Omega上位——Smaug死在了一次针对他的抓捕行动中，尸体送至了Mordor Prison进行尸检，确认死亡。  
至此，人们终于相信MECP拥有保护群众的能力，而不论此等传说如何令人胆战心惊奉若神明，也不过是普普通通的人类而已。纵然是那个借由一己之力将黑道搅的天翻地覆的Captain，最后也逃不过一场车祸与一张死亡通知单。  
电梯到达的叮咚声响起于门外，而后是接连两声枪响。木门的黄铜合叶意料之中的发出了断裂的声音，随之是来者重重的一脚——实木大门轰然倒下，黑色皮靴踏上门扉，走入了Bloom家的玄关。  
空无一人。  
Smaug径直向燃着壁炉的客厅走去。  
男子高大的身形出现在了Samwise眼前，壁炉的微光将那人的金色双瞳映得熠熠生辉。似是习惯了这样黑暗的环境，他没有开灯，眯眼看着年轻的管家。Sam手中握着枪，在僵持着的喘息声中，微颤的枪口直指来者。Frodo站在他的身后，纂着自己的衣角——右手紧紧握着插在后腰Legolas给的伯莱塔。  
“首先说明，”Smaug将手伸入风衣内襟，“Nothing personal。”  
P22的枪口抵上了高大男子的后脑，咔哒上膛。  
“我也是。”  
Aragorn站在他身后，手中的枪在由窗外映照进的月光下反射着金属寒光。  
Smaug唇角微扬，嗤笑一声：“我已经等了很久了——”  
枪响。  
电梯门打开的叮咚声被掩盖在了其中。  
Boromir先是因枪声下意识地向后退了数步，Bloom家的大门已倾，从电梯里可以清清楚楚地看见举着枪的Aragorn。他不知道那一发子弹打中了谁，做了大半辈子文职的Beta唯一的反应是张着口一语都发不出，手里的天蓝色档案夹掉到了地上。

“放心，两位放心。我不会说出去的。我就是来给Faramir送个文件。”  
Legolas皱眉看向他的丈夫：“你让Fara来送的？”  
Aragorn扶额，无奈地叹了口气：“是的——我给他发了简讯，没想到他已经下班了。更没想到他会让别人来送。”  
Sam已由Frodo搀着坐回了沙发上，将手中的枪收进腰后的枪套中，Legolas拿回了伯莱塔，和枪袋一起扔在了茶几上。  
尽管Boromir说的很是严肃认真，但鉴于现在地上躺着一具尸体，可信度突然就显得不那么高了。他转过去看了看躺倒在地的Smaug：“你们打算怎么处理尸体。”  
Aragorn交叉的双手抵住下巴，思索了数秒：“火化吧。比埋尸安全的多，埋尸知道了地点就是最大罪证。”  
听到这句话后Boromir似乎愣了一下，直到Legolas分配好了任务，他才回过神来。  
“……那就这样，Baggins庄园确实安全，Aragorn也一同去吧。至于Boromir……”  
“……嗯？我听着。”  
“你介不介意帮我收拾现场？法医鉴定取证的经验能帮我很多。”  
“可以，当然可以。”

从Bloom家的高楼出来时早过半夜，月色已被乌云彻底遮掩，夜风寒怆，Boromir将手伸入了风衣口袋。  
他触到了Legolas交给他处理的，从墙壁上取下了的子弹。

“……你好……我想要举报一个人……”


	6. The death of Faramir

“The Council下达指令了，实验依旧继续。”   
“试验品编号13，实验开始。”   
“电流开关已开启。”  
“编号13没有反应，是否加大电量？”  
“加大。”  
女子睁眼的时候，几乎所有的实验人员都为这次的成功松了口气，而她只是沉默地看着他们，蓝色的双瞳中映着一张张陌生的面孔。  
“你们是谁？”  
新上任的实验负责人挑了挑眉——他倒没想到这次的试验品反应会与以往有所差异。  
“你是精灵领主最小的女儿，后来嫁给了——”  
“不。”  
负责人噎住了，他眨了眨眼，似乎完全没有想到她会是如此反应。  
“我说了，你的身份是——”  
“我是Arwen Undómiel，The daughter of Celebrían Undómiel，”女子从椅子上坐起，向整个房间里的人睨出鄙夷的目光：  
“未来的，The Queen of Middle-Earth。”

Boromir的手中握着作为证物由法医保管在家的撬棍，上面滴下的血落于地面，渐渐聚成一小潭完全无法让法医与MECP熟视无睹的证据。  
“那辆车，那天我家门口的那辆车是你的吧？”  
“为什么要杀她？”  
“不……不，她并没有——你疯了！”  
“放开我！我——”  
他本来只是想借机白拜访Faramir，看看这位首席法医从手中的那起爆炸案里找出了多少证据。虽说清早去一个同事家做客确是有些不太寻常，但Wenham先生还是让他进门了——一切都很好，直到心思细腻记忆力又强的Omega无意看到了窗外路上停着的车。  
当他意识到自己做了什么之后，像MECP所经手过的大多数杀人凶手一样，一切都太晚了。鲜血滴答声渐渐放缓，他低头，看到了手上Faramir为了防止他把指纹沾上证物而让他戴上的医用手套。  
无边无际的黑暗吞噬了房间里的一切。

Aragorn早早去上了班，被爱人强制请了病假的Bloom警探正在翻Faramir上交的物证鉴定报告，整理思路。半小时后，Legolas将文件夹一扔，躺回了沙发上。凶手完全没有作案的动机，简直就像是单纯给MECP找事儿一样。他叹着气去捡那张被摔出来了的纸——是Fara的炸弹类型报告，Omega粗略扫了两眼，愣住了。  
Legolas将报告放回档案夹，起身出门，直奔MECP。

“我十分需要你给我一个解释，Aragorn。”  
MECP Captain 办公室内，Gandalf与Aragorn相对而坐——两人神色俱是严肃到了极点的寒，带着点互不信任的敌意开始了心理博弈。  
“我说了实话，Captain。我完全不清楚您的消息是从何而来的。”  
“有人匿名举报了你，Aragorn。我相信你，但别人可不会——法院里那些人更不会。”  
警探沉默了，他十指交错，抵上下颚思索了一会儿，才道：“我对想要陷害我的人毫无头绪。法院已经决定要下达逮捕令了么？”  
“有我在，还没到那个地步。”老人捋了捋灰胡子，“但如果有人下定决心要调查，就说不定了。”  
“没关系——我手上还有案子，Captain，还有什么别的事吗？”  
“没有了，”Gandalf向后仰去，靠上椅背，“你去吧。”  
Aragorn示意起身，转身向门把伸出手去——  
“我需要你向我保证，Aragorn Mortensen。向我保证你绝没有杀人。”  
老人的问句突如其来得令人神经瞬间紧张，就连Aragorn都差点没能控制住表情与动作。他暗自庆幸自己背对着这问题的发起人，随后便用一种调整出来的，绝对严肃且无懈可击的表情当作掩护转过身去，道：  
“没有。Captain，我并没有杀这个匿名举报所谓的人。”  
那只是一个死后再复活的怪物。他说，我已经等了很久了，似乎对他而言，死亡是恩赐，而非惩罚。Aragorn不知道，自己是否也会有这么想的一天。

Baggins家的小少爷拒绝上学，他的手指细细抚过那把枪柄上的金色纹理——那把由Aragorn交给他处理的，来自Mr. Smaug的枪。  
他想他找到杀死父母的凶手了。  
“您真的要留着它么，Master F？”  
少年眨了眨眼，抬头，对他的管家一笑：“我想是的，Sam。这把枪对我有特殊意义。”  
巨龙的财宝，将由屠龙的少年继承。

Legolas到达MECP时正值上班时间，早上十点多的警局人来人往，他手里拿着Faramir的档案夹去法医室找人，却被告知Wenham先生并不在，不仅如此，就连Bean先生都不在。  
Detective Bloom用档案夹挠了挠头，转身上了二楼。Aragorn刚从Captain办公室里出来，还没将脸上表情调正常，就撞上了自家的Omega。  
清雅的花香扑面而来，随后是一个温柔的拥抱，带着早晨露水的凉意包裹住了他——只需那么一瞬，Aragorn脸上就露出了笑意。  
“我找到抓住这个犯人的方法了！”  
Legolas笑得像是得了A向父亲讨要奖励的孩子，温和的阳光透过百叶窗洒下，将Omega的面容衬得更似那些著名画家画家笔下的油画，美好的不像是应当存在于人世间的东西。  
他要保护他。他要保护他的美好。

片刻后。  
“这个地址可以确认吗？”  
“应该没问题，是个公用电话亭，炸药的计时器开启指令就是从那里打出来的。”  
Legolas那里传来了纸页翻动的声音，Aragorn驾驶着私人车辆拐过一个转角，放在驾驶座上的翻盖手机开着免提：  
“我到了，那我就先挂了。爱你。”  
“我也爱你。这个地址好像有些眼熟。”  
Aragorn下车后笑着关闭了通讯，从枪袋里拿出P22。他立马便意识到Leggo这么说的原因了。  
这里是Faramir家门口。

大门非同寻常地虚掩着，并未锁上，Aragorn打开时发出了一声悠长且嘶哑的合叶哀鸣，他踏入法医家门，手中P22早已上膛。Faramir的住所很是简陋，完全符合MECP一个普通法医的经济水准，所谓玄关只是一个合成木制的低矮鞋柜与从二手店买来的地毯。甫一入门，一眼便能看尽整个客厅与厨房。  
Aragorn立马发现了倒在地上的Mr. wenham，他将枪取消上膛后收入枪袋快步上前，还未来得及确认Faramir的生死，就听见了玄关传来的脚步声。Detective Mortensen一边伸手拔枪一边转身，枪械上膛声响起——不是他的，而是那位来者的。  
Gandalf Mithrandir手里握着一把手枪，枪柄上线条生硬的白色纹理昭示着它不凡的身份，而那漆黑得深不可测的枪口，让Aragorn此时的惊讶显得理所当然。  
他的手还握在P22的枪柄上。  
“Don't move！”  
灰胡子老人眯着眼极为严肃地吼住了他的动作，Aragorn没有做出任何多余反应，松开枪柄后将双手举起，只是开口问道：  
“Mr. Mithrandir，我只想知道，你是因为什么而来的。”  
“Wenham给我发了简讯，说有事要与我相商。”  
Aragorn皱眉：“什么事？”  
空气凝固了，Gandalf像是叹了口气，枪口向下微落了半分，而后才道：“他给我发简讯说想要谈谈对你杀人的举报。”

Legolas从没想过自己会在单面玻璃的一面，看到另一面的自家先生。Aragorn靠在椅背上，双手抱胸眉头紧皱，正在与MECP的Captain对峙。  
“我是通过Legoals找出的地址，我原来根本不知道那里是Faramir的家。”  
“我不相信他没有留电话位置的查询存证。”  
“不能为我作证？为什么？”  
“……我明白了。”  
“不用了。我现在没有见他的必要。”  
“我没有杀任何人。”  
他想要去见他，哪怕是一个拥抱，一次眼神的对接，一个浅薄的吻，都可以。  
但是不行。  
Legolas只能从单面玻璃的一面看着Aragorn取下腰间的枪袋与警官证放在桌上，手腕上拷着手铐，在两位刑警的押送下离开MECP。他甚至连庭审都没有，仅凭法院的一句铁证如山，MECP的Captain亲眼所见的犯罪现场，与法医室从凶器上检验出的，他与死者的指纹，就已结案。  
Legolas不甘心，可他突然发觉，自己才是对这种事最为无能为力的那个。他没有权力，父亲也没有为他留下堆积如山且可以直接动用的现金，而在这里，权与钱代表了一切。  
停职申请交到Captain办公室后被人批准地毫不犹豫，毕竟谁都希望他避嫌，Gandalf甚至看在前任局长的面上劝他如果能够与Aragorn协调，现在最好的选择是与他离婚。Legolas毫不迟疑地拒绝了。  
怎样都可以，不要告诉我你已不再爱我，也不要告诉我，你无法爱我。

原本东西多的都放不下的客厅突然空旷得令Omega感到发自心底的不适，好像那些空间都太过多余了，又或是太过压抑，完全无法安抚填补Leggo心中漫无边际的不安。他将Thranduil的旧烟灰缸翻了出来，抽着Aragon烟盒里并不常用的雪茄，整个客厅里烟雾缭绕。Legolas并没有意识到自己忘了开窗，他靠在沙发松软的后垫上，慢慢等着烟草味散去，脑中思虑乱七八糟地缠在一起，理所应当地没有任何理顺理通的迹象。  
他起身去倒烟灰。  
凶器为什么是撬棍？有人知道Smaug的死。为什么会策划爆炸案？有人杀了Faramir。Boromir说尸检时间是10.00-11.00，那是说真正的凶手就在Aragorn之前？他们把Aragorn送进了Mordor Prison，那里有多少Detective Mortensen和Detective Bloom亲手送进去的犯人？Aragorn能在里面活多久？  
最后的这个想法让Legolas开窗的动作一顿，Omega的手掌紧握成拳，迎着扑面而来的夜风深吸一口气后，缓缓放开。  
总有什么他可以做的。

监狱生活十分无聊且单调，日复一日地重复着，Aragorn的时间像是凝固了一般，没有任何变化。  
他在床板上贴了一张照片，狱友问起，曾经的探长只是笑着说，那是我爱人。  
在这里总是有人想杀他，而又因为那张照片及其上的那个人而失败。一周后狱警告诉他，他有一位访客。Mortensen先生带着新染上的伤去见，还没到会客室就听见了Omega与人通电话的声音。  
“为什么不行！你知道……我不能让他在这里多待！我也不会离婚的！喂！你还——”  
Legolas方才意识到门已打开，头发略有些凌乱的Aragorn正靠在门框上笑着看他。他立马挂了电话，对自家先生回以了一个明亮得一如既往的微笑。  
“你脸怎么了？”  
“体验了一下小混混的日常，不打紧。你最近……”他斟酌了一下词句，而后下意识地握住了Legolas的手，“你最近还好吗？”  
两人都意识到了对方手上的戒指，会客室里空旷且做了天窗设计，阳光洒下，银质的婚戒反射出了耀眼的光。  
像是黑夜中明亮的星星。  
两人沉默着度过了余下的九分钟，直到狱警前来催促，Legolas才看着他家先生墨绿色的眼睛，笑了一下：  
“我一定会让你出去的。一定会的。”

Mordor Prison的夜晚与白天一般死气沉沉，Aragorn难得没有早早入睡，他躺在下铺的床上，看着Legolas的照片发呆。将近午时，监狱隔间的铁门发出了轻响。他本以为是拿着铁丝前来撬门找事的罪犯，暗中叹了口气想要下床，却突然发觉那是钥匙开锁的声音。  
Aragorn的同屋狱友是一个十八岁多的少年，因为杀死了强奸他妹妹后逍遥法外的强奸犯而入狱。他犹记得少年这么说的时候脸上还有着悲戚，他不停地念叨着说，她才十五岁……  
门开了。Aragorn装作已经入睡了的样子，然后他便听到了靠的极近的，低声说话的声音。  
“真是的，完全不想上到这种地方来啊……”  
“也只有这种死缓的犯人消失了之后才不会被发现吧。动作快点。”  
“是是是……”  
门又被锁上，伴着病床车轮的轻响，消失在了监狱的监禁区外。Aragorn再起身时却发觉，上铺已空无一人。


	7. Underground

Aragorn自认自己是并不善于跟踪尾随这等事的，只是此时情况紧急，断是没有时间给他犹豫了。Mortensen用铁丝撬开锁后立马循着方才的声音蹑手蹑脚地跟上——感谢Leggo，还是想得到给他带点东西进来的。  
他走到监禁区门边，刚想如法炮制把铁门打开，才意识到那两个不知何处来的护送人员并没有离去：他依稀听得见呼吸声与急促的脚步声。  
随后是一声极轻，几乎不可查的“叮”，钢铁碰撞摩擦的声音，片刻的车轮声，铁制品摩擦声再次响起——便是一片寂静。  
Aragorn小心取下门上的铁链，贴着走廊墙根避开形同虚设的监控，慢慢往声源挪去。Mordor Prison关的罪犯，多是疯子与无罪之人，前者无需控制更不必为越狱担忧，后者大多没有越狱的心思。Aragorn根据声音来源与音量直走到长廊末端，对面前所现景象却足足让他愣了有一秒。  
他的面前是空空荡荡一面墙壁，刷着一尘不染的白漆，墙上的壁灯散发着炽灯泡黄色的暖光。

被关了足足有一周多，经历了无数各式各样实验与检测的Arwen决定出逃。这倒不是一个很难的决定，少女想，毕竟被关在一个非法实验室里可当不了Middle-Earth的女王。  
她花这一周多的时间详细部署了计划，不过不到最后真的面对现实情况，这些都只是纸上谈兵。Arwen暗中查明了唯一一部能够通往地面的电梯的所在位置及每日的使用时间，在偷偷倒掉了护士给的掺了安眠药的水后一直熬到了后半夜，听见了熟悉的一声“叮”后，按照计划用女护士落下的发卡打开门锁，自己躲进通风口——造成了一种她已逃跑的假象。确认警卫来了又走后，少女才缓缓顺着通风管道爬到隔间外的走廊跳下，直奔电梯门。  
怎么还不开？  
按道理，运送试验品的两人任务完成后电梯应该是停留在地下的，现在这个情况，难道……

电梯门开了。Aragorn着实被面前空旷的走廊与尽头巨大的“The Lonely Montain”的标志吓得呼吸一窒，而两边紧锁的，不时透过铁窗传出意义不明的吼叫与呻吟的一个个隔间，更是将Mortensen先生拉开菱形铁门的意图彻底打消。  
“他是最初的发起人。”  
“他的本意是剔除基因中的不良因素，来救先天治疾病或者后天残疾。但是被人利用了。”  
“被谁？”  
“The C——”  
Aragorn扳起电梯里控制把手的手在颤抖，微不可查，但也全然不可忽视。  
Bard Evans，Thorin Oakenshield，The Baggins Empire，Mordor Prison，Smaug Strange。  
十五年前，Bard作为死刑犯被捕入狱，罪名为杀死他的全部家人，包括他共同生活了十年的妻子与只有六岁的小女儿。Mordor Prison当时的负责人借由The Lonely Mountain的技术证明了Evans先生有重度精神分裂症及癔症，免除了他的死罪，改为了无期徒刑，后来又发表声明证实他的疾病已在医治下痊愈且表现良好，七年前假释。这个案子之所以让Aragorn印象深刻，是因为其实Bard那天有十分可靠的不在场证明，但是证人在庭审时突然改口，且Evans先生本人也因为精神诊断书而被认定为“证词价值轻微”而最终被法院定罪。  
这一切都太过巧合，但案子年代久远，当事人早已难觅踪迹，Aragorn也没能深究。彼时他并未发觉Bard与Mordor，The Lonely Mountain之间的联系，而现在，背后的真相呼之欲出。  
Oakenshields一直以来都是The Lonely Mountain的掌权人，直到Thorin十年前娶了Baggins家的顺位继承人，自那以后孤山的所有股权便都并进了The Baggins Empire，想必对Bard所谓的那个计划的资助也是在那时停止的——只是Baggins夫夫并没想到，公司里会出现内鬼，有人还在用Baggins家的钱资助孤山计划。  
Thorin发现了，所以他和他的丈夫被杀了。凶手目前不明。  
而恐怕这个计划也没有那么简单——绝对没有剔除基因中的不良因素，来救治先天疾病或者后天残疾那么简单。  
纵然MECP办事可能会有失误，他也完全相信自己的养父与Glorfindel的枪法，Smaug绝对已经死过一次了。  
活体实验，死而复生的杀手，孤山实验室，连接Mordor Prison与实验室的巨大电梯，C开头的不明组织……Aragorn的手心控制不住地开始冒汗。  
Middle-Earth City地下，有人正在缓缓地，步步为营地布一个宏大，且目的不明的局。

Arwen竭尽全力地屏住呼吸。左腿上的枪伤完全止不住，因失血过多而造成的头晕不停地打乱着她的思路，少女试着起身，却又被从拐角处传来的脚步声吓了回去。逃离了走廊后她就没能再上到通风管道里，几番摸索后还是被禁卫发现了踪迹——现在她正躲在一辆货车的车厢里，靠着墙壁一动不动。  
整个车厢突然一震——车辆发动了。

Boromir正在挖坑。铁铲一下下地割断草根与植物根茎，将泥土翻上一边，清晨的Middle-Earth City郊外像一般大城市一样人烟稀少，他自然是没有被发觉的顾虑——毕竟当初埋尸时，就已对这地点做足了筛查。  
当然，他也没料到会被人发现。准确而言不是“发现”，毕竟那位夜钓回来的老先生只是路过罢了，可惜Bean先生挥舞铁铲砸向他后脑时并没有因此而犹豫，又一位死者向前倒下，直直摔进了刚才Boromir挖的坑里。  
男子回身去车上拿锯子。  
片刻之后他再回来，却发觉了不对劲——他放在坑边的铁铲不见了，不仅如此，他给自己准备做早餐的三明治也不知所踪。  
他深吸了一口气，草叶上的露水中融了新鲜未干的鲜血，Boromir顺着这痕迹一路走去，手中的电锯被男子打开了开关——血迹断在了一棵树后。  
他几乎是慌乱地冲向了树后正在喘着粗气的不明生物。  
“求你……帮帮我……”  
二十来岁的少女黑发凌乱，正靠着树干喘气，她一手握着Boromir的铁铲，一手竭力捂着用破碎布料随意包扎的枪伤——从货车上跳下来的动作使得伤口再次恶化，而现在Arwen除了呼吸以外，没有任何行动能力。  
“我有……我有Elrond的罪证。”  
“我要那有什么用？”Boromir不认识这位小姐，只是戏谑地一笑：“我与黑道之王无冤无仇，况且，MECP也绝不可能去抓捕这样的罪犯。这等同于与整个地下世界宣战。”  
“不……不是给警方的证据……”  
Arwen勾起一边唇角，分明狼狈不堪奄奄一息，Bean先生居然从这个笑容中看出了些许轻蔑。  
“是给他那些手下们的证据。”  
她竭力抬手，指了指眉心一道浅浅的，淡粉色的疤痕。


	8. Prisonbreak

暮色深沉，监狱照例的夜间自由活动准时开始。Aragorn独自在休息区的一角休息，一切都难得地平静——直到变故陡生。  
他知道这次逃出生天的几率极低，但他完全没想到会如此之低。那位被他送进监狱的连环杀手举着折叠刀冲来时他还没能回忆起他的名字，鲜血就已将心口的衣物彻底染红。  
前来确认他死亡的瘦弱狱警费了老大的力才推搡开重重人群到达他身侧，显然已太晚了——鲜血满地，Alpha侧躺在地上，和空气一同一动不动地凝固着，小狱警伸手握住他的手腕，对随后闻讯赶来的监狱负责人摇了摇头。  
他没有错过负责人Sauron险些控制不住的笑容，医务室的医生打开担架，将尸体放上去，搬离了休息区。

Gandalf手中握着由法院递上的，关于Aragorn Mortensen杀人案的证据与报告。在Mortensen警探入狱后法院里的那帮蛀虫们终于同意了MECP Captain的强烈请求，将锁为最高机密的文件完整交给了Gandalf。  
老人翻动着纸页，枯槁的指尖划过黑色油墨印出的字迹，Captain看着指甲印出的划痕，眉间紧皱。

Boromir对自己被叫至Captain办公室一事适当表示出了七分困惑与三分惊讶，而后又在Gandalf那些工作上的杂乱问题里乱了方向，摸不清这位老先生的真实意图了。心脏在胸腔里不停地狂跳，几乎没有任何想要停下的意思或是可能，Mr. Bean下意识地伸手擦了擦汗，才意识到做出这个动作有多么不明智——好在Gandalf似乎并没有起疑，问了他几个“最近有没有找到女朋友”这样毫无关系的问题，就让他离去了。  
Boromir走出Captain办公室后，双手紧握成拳，深呼吸两下，而后又缓慢地松开手掌——指甲在掌心印下数道浅红的痕迹。  
他突然认真地思考起了Arwen的提议，开始计算起要挟The King of Middle-Earth的可行性。

如若不是再无他法，Legolas是断不会来寻这位老丈人帮忙的。Elrond办事素来公私分明，秉持着等价交换的原则，Detective Bloom实在是不太乐意与这位老先生打交道——他又不是不知道Aragorn欠了他义父多少人情。  
因而Legolas在Rivendell NightClub门前踌躇了半响，直到那位金色长卷发的刺客先生笑着为他开了门，对着他尴尬的神情说The King已然恭候了多时，他才下定了前去请求帮助的决心。  
Elrond依旧是那个神情淡漠与世无关的样子，看向Legolas时眼中写着的半点笑意，也都被冷洌的神色掩住了。  
“想必你是为了我那义子而来的。”

Aragorn一动不动地躺着，医务室灼目的白光透过眼皮照进视网膜，显出一片眩目的红。有脚步声传来，渐渐走近，而后停住——在他病床旁停住。  
“喂！你该醒了吧！”  
Aragorn闻声，面部表情不受控制地动了。

平心而论，Legolas对此次的越狱行动是持反对态度的。毕竟危险系数太高，请来的那位演员先生也并没有得过奥斯卡奖，到时候不论是稍有不慎一刀刺到了Aragorn而不是胸前口袋里的血袋，还是两方中任何一方演得不像被人发觉，下场都是Legolas根本无法挽回的。但Elrond那副胸有成竹的样子就是让Leggo无法提出质疑，更何况，他还有什么别的计划能够实行呢。  
尽管知道那只是演戏，Legolas推开人群看到那副景象时胸腔里的心脏还是险些失去跳动的能力。  
他摘下警帽后原本绾在其中的金色长发随之落下，躺在床上的Alpha伸手勾住一缕，而后又被Omega带着嗔怪意味地抽回去。两人相视一笑，都在对方上扬的唇角与弯起的眉眼里看到了这一周多来的思念与担忧。Legolas俯下身去吻了他，极浅，带着时事下的来不及与匆忙，带着数年如同一日的爱意。  
“你先把狱警的衣服换上，”Omega将一套显然是事先准备好的衣服扔到他家先生身上，“我去看看车到了没。”  
Aragorn换完衣服后在医务室里等了一会，还没见Legolas回来，他便四处查看了一下环境。确认无法从窗户上跳下去后，他听到了被人锁上的门的锁孔转动的声音。  
Mortensen先生叹了口气。  
来者他认识，是Mordor Prison的最高负责人。而现在这人手里举着枪，明显是来此确认他是否死了的。Aragorn认命地举起手，摆出了一副任人宰割的样子。  
“哦——我可真是想得到啊，Detective Mortensen，你似乎还是有很多朋友的。不过不知道他们现在在哪儿呢？你丈夫没和你离婚的决定果然是错误的，毕竟他这一周里可是求了不少人呢，那么漂亮的一个Omega——”  
高大男子的话被后脑勺枪柄的重重一击打断，他向前倒下后，Legolas身着狱警服的纤瘦身形终于出现在了Aragorn面前——Omega在晕过去了的负责人背上狠狠踩了一脚，极不符合那文雅形象地低声吼道：  
“你要是敢再说一次，我就把你的头拧下来给我先生当射击靶子使。”  
Aragorn将手放了下来，闻言失笑：“那真是我的一大荣幸。”


	9. I want him die.

直到两人开着救护车离开了监狱，Aragorn才开口问起究竟是哪位向他们伸出了援手。Legolas却没直接答他，Detective Bloom按照约定将车停到了Middle-Earth出城的那座桥上。凌晨两点，远远望去只见天色朦胧，桥上仅有的一道挺拔高挑的人影正倚在栏杆上，独自一人看日出。  
他示意Aragorn下车——Moetensen警探才辨认出那人的身份。  
Elrond听见了脚步声，便转过头去看他，勾唇无奈地笑了笑。Aragorn突然觉得自己又变回了多年前那个不知天高地厚的黑帮太子，和两位哥哥闹腾出事了后心情忐忑地面对父亲，最后却只得了一个无奈的笑。  
后来他才知道，对于Weaving先生而言，一家人祥和美满平安地在一起，便已是最大的幸事——只要没有触及底线，没有什么是不可原谅的。  
他不知道自己这位义父曾经历过什么，反正，能够让一个人对家庭同时抱有憧憬与疏离的，总不可能是什么好事。  
“你现在有两个选择，Estal。”  
Elrond把玩着一把雕饰华美的小刀，那是中州之王的随身之物，几乎从不沾血——至少Aragorn从未见过。他有那么一瞬间还以为Elrond是终于受不了他了想要在此了结他的生命，听完了他的两个选项后才发觉自己的可笑：  
“顺着这条路走，你就永远离开Middle-Earth City了，再无回头之说。你是想要继续留在这座肮脏黑暗的城市，还是就此与你的曾经别过？”  
肮脏黑暗的城市。  
这座城市里凝聚了太多东西，那些无可奈何，无能为力，最后都化为了深邃幽深，漫无边际的黑，一点一点地吞噬着每一个人的心。那又为什么不走呢？不过是一张通往其它城市的单程火车票——Aragorn清楚地知道，随着黑暗中的罪恶一同到来的，自然还有那些令人梦寐以求的金钱与权利。  
那些逃不开的人性。  
Legolas显然没想到Aragorn还会回到车上，Omega从方向盘上睡眼朦胧地抬起头时表情还带着点困惑。Aragorn伸手顺了顺他的头发，笑道：  
“别担心。我不会走的。”  
有你在，我怎么会这么一走了之。  
Legolas复又倒了回去，嘴角笑意掩在了长发里，低声嘟囔道：  
“就两分钟，再让我趴两分钟……两分钟后我们就开Weaving先生的车回家。”  
Aragorn闻言失笑，晨光透过已被摇下的车窗映照上那一头璀璨金发，勾勒出Legolas美好的模样，Middle-Earth City的那些厚重雾气瞬间都消弭不见，化作点点细小尘灰，反射着那温暖的阳光。  
“Leggo，你看——太阳出来了。”

Glorfindel开车接到Elrond时，素来挂着怡然微笑的职业杀手先生难得一见地冷着脸，Weaving先生自然察觉到了不对劲，问起，连带着自己的神色都难看了起来。  
有人以将Arwen与Celebrían的死公之于众相挟，要求Elrond杀死现任MECP的Captain。

Legolas清楚现在是绝不可能回到Bloom家了，Aragorn靠近那地方半公里都会被抓。他让身高将近两米的自家先生缩在座位底下躲过监控，自己装作若无其事的样子开着车去了Aragorn与他结婚前所居住的旧宅——一间一百平方米没到的小公寓。  
当初两人结婚时，Elrond除了作为证婚人及男方家属出席了婚礼，就没给Aragorn提供过什么物质上的资助。Aragorn那辆上了年纪的黑色轿车还是他义兄赠予他的结婚礼物，至于房子，安全屋种种，那更是痴人说梦——Aragorn不混黑道好多年了，就只是一个勤勤恳恳兢兢业业的上班族，能有多少积蓄？在原本住的公寓一个月内被袭击了三次后，Aragorn也只能接受Leggo住进他家的提议。  
扔下Aragorn后Legolas直奔MECP，时针正在缓慢地，一点一点地向九挪去。

又是普通且平凡无奇的一天。  
Legolas清楚现在最为重要的事就是给Aragorn洗脱罪名，一旦越狱一事曝光给MECP和法院这样的机构，他本人绝对会立刻回到停职状态接受调查。Omega一边咬着快餐店买的三明治，一边浏览Aragorn那个案子的卷宗。  
他突然注意到多出来了一张纸——关于那通打进法院的，不知何人所为的举报电话。鉴定部门没有查到Faramir打了这通电话的证据，但也无法证明他没打：法院扣下了电话的录音磁带，无法做任何修复或是声线比对。  
Legolas皱起了眉。  
现在有这么几个问题还没有解决，Legolas从笔筒里抽出一支铅笔，在白纸上并列写道：  
【1.罪行举报人2.杀Fara的凶手】  
他用笔尾挠了挠鬓角，又添了几行字：  
【1.罪行举报人：谁在场？目的？  
关系项：Smaug，孤山，Baggins  
目的：让Aragorn入狱（仇视程度可大可小）  
2.杀Fara的凶手：动机，作案时间，凶器上的指纹  
关系项：Eowyn，爆炸案  
目的：？】  
Legolas看了看这份outline，给“爆炸案”画了个圈，用箭头连上了1. 的“关系项”一行，而后在下面划了道横线。然后他又将“Baggins”划去，却给孤山加了下划线。笔尖戳了两下“爆炸案”这三个字，他又另起了一列：  
【3. 爆炸案】  
一连串的机关枪声突然响起在MECP的门口。

Aragorn打扫完屋里的灰尘后，给几位重要角色都打了电话，而后独自坐在沙发上整理思路。他面前摊着一张纸，上面以思维导图的模式写写画画了不少笔记，大概是为了与Legolas讨论起来方便，他将大部分的思路又理在了另一张白纸上：  
I. Baggins夫夫被杀  
A. 凶手：根据Frodo所说为Smaug Strange。死后由孤山（C？）复活。  
B. 孤山：Baggins集团之中有内鬼。复活死者，人体试验，与Mordor有关。Mordor：负责人有问题，绝对与孤山有关系。目的？  
C. 目的：Thorin觉察，意图关闭  
II.爆炸案  
A. 凶手：不明，设为X  
B. 目的？  
III.举报  
A.举报人：不明，设为Y  
B.目的：可能性一-报仇，将我送入监狱。可能性二-阻止我调查某件（爆炸案？Baggins案？）。  
IV.Faramir被杀  
A.凶手：不明，极有可能为X（设计陷阱）。  
B.目的：嫁祸-同III-b目的。  
X需符合条件：  
1.技术人员，擅长机械信息等等，高智商。  
2.认识Faramir，极可能是同事（内部人员）。  
3.知道Smaug之死（？存疑，无法确认举报电话信息。）  
Y需符合条件：  
可能性一：报仇  
1.过往案件中的犯人。  
可能性二：阻拦  
！！！X=Y

X等于Y。如果他能够证实这个猜测，那么——  
Aragorn在纸上写下了一个人的名字。


	10. Glorfindel

“事先说明，此次行动并不针对你们中的任何一个工作人员。我只要Captain Mithrandir的命。 ”   
Glorfindel手持双枪，Legolas一时没能看出来型号，但他身后跟着的Lindir McKencie先生手中的ZB-26对于他而言却再熟悉不过。捷克式ZB-26轻机枪外表最大特色是20发装弹匣在枪身上方，瞄准基线要移向弹匣左侧，以及它的轮型表尺。另一个特点是枪管过热可快速更换，其枪管上的提把不单方便更换枪管，同时也方便持枪。不过虽说如此，他还真的从未见过有谁能够单手操作一匣子弹全数打上天花板，连手臂都没有颤一下的——Lindir看上去显然并没有他事实上的那么长于枪械，McKencie先生更多地被誉为The King of Middle-Earth的秘书而不是打手。  
“我倒数三秒，出去。”  
Glorfinder好歹是来参加过Legolas与Aragorn婚礼的，看到站在二楼手扶着栏杆的Bloom先生时还礼节性地笑了笑，摆手示意他离开。底层的警员们早已慌乱匆忙地跑出了MECP，只留下了满地的文件资料，Glorfinder踏上一张办公桌，看着显然没有要离去意思的Legolas，道：  
“Bloom先生——我并不想与你兵戎相向。”  
“如果你不立即放下枪接受逮捕，那么想必我们今日必须要兵戎相向了。”  
Legolas身后响起了门开的声音，Gandalf嘴里叼着烟斗走了出来，伸手拍了拍Legolas的肩膀：  
“回去吧，Leggo——”  
“三。”  
“我能够处理好的。”  
“二。”  
“可是——”  
ZB-26的机关枪声乍然响起。

Aragorn手中钢笔掉在了桌上，笔尖摔出了几滴黑色墨水溅在了原本的字迹上，化为了极小的一滩污迹。Mr. Morterson满不在乎地将其拾起，在那个名字下划了两道横线，顿了顿，长叹了口气。  
连帽衫，口罩，墨镜，黑色牛皮手套，口袋里只有两枚回形针，确认不会给警方留下任何痕迹与线索后，Aragorn离开了小公寓——将钥匙留在了门外的地毯底下。

Legolas背靠着翻倒下去的办公桌，先是心疼了一下Aragorn回来后得换新桌椅了，而后又被接踵而至的子弹打得噤若寒蝉——动作层面上的。确认Lindir已经打完一匣子子弹正在换弹后，Legolas持枪冒出个头来开了两枪，慌乱中自然是都没能打中目标，Glorfinder步步紧逼，Gandalf被人拉着躲在办公桌后，正在悠然自得地敲烟斗。  
“Gandalf，你——”  
“听我的，Legolas。走吧。”  
枪声再次响起，这次靠的极近，就在两人耳边。杀手先生轻盈的脚步声踏着Legolas的心跳落在右手边的楼梯上，一点点靠近那本就不怎么安全的庇护处。  
Gandalf将他从办公室里拿出的一份黑色文件夹交给Legolas，深吸了一口烟斗，缓缓吐出：  
“拿着——记得给你家先生脱罪。”  
Detective Bloom走出MECP没两步，就听见一声枪响。

Aragorn捣鼓这个锁孔半天了，最后只得拔出回形针叹气。法院办公楼的证物室和Mordor Prison的单间门确实还是没法比的，他正在脑海里策划下一步行动，就听见身后楼道里传来了脚步声。  
他心下一紧，还没来得及判断是从栏杆上跳下去还是正面硬来的存活率高，就听见了一个熟悉的声音喊出的名字。  
“Aragorn？”

Legolas打开文件夹后，发觉里面只有薄薄的一张纸。是鉴定部的声线比对结果——Gandalf最后还是问法院要到了电话录音磁带。  
鉴定部定下的结论只有两个词，Legolas的手却是狠狠地抖了一下。  
No Match.  
他倒了倒文件夹，掉出来一把钥匙。  
Bloom先生自然是以正当理由来的法院，推脱掉了前台小哥领路的好意后，直奔向证物室。  
谁知道就在这里见着了本应在家安分守己地呆着的Aragorn。  
现在为这种事吵架显然没有意义，用钥匙将门打开后两人立即分头找了起来，不多时Legolas就翻出了磁带。回到车上后两人将磁带放入车载收音机，对视一眼，Aragorn伸手按下了开始键。  
“……你好……我想要举报一个人……”  
声音经过模糊处理了。  
“Aragorn Mortenson，MECP的警探……我……我目击了他杀人……”  
Legolas皱起了眉，伸手倒回去又听了一遍——他似乎听到了什么模糊的背景音，不真切，但也不可忽视。  
可还是无法听出究竟是什么。  
录音就此结束了，两人反复听了几遍，还是毫无头绪。Aragorn尽管心里已然早有了人选，只是现在没有任何证据，光凭推断，自然也不想用这么一个名字来打扰Legolas。  
“现在怎么办？”  
“……你认识能做录音修复的人吗？”

“所以你们来找我了？”  
Baggins府上确实有着首富家的富丽堂皇，Legolas一边小口小口啜着英国进口的红茶，一边轻轻点头，Aragorn道：  
“从习惯上看出来的，毕竟Leggo是参过军的人——看你的年纪，应该还没到分部队的时候，所以大概什么都会一点……”  
“确实是什么都会一点。我先去拿器材，麻烦两位等一下。”  
Sam拿回了一套Aragorn根本看不懂且没见过的器械，看上去只是个连着耳机的收音机，年轻的管家将磁带放进去后皱眉听了两遍，开始了清理工作。

Middle-Earth Hospital，中州市立医院。  
金长卷发的男子几乎是冲进的大堂，玻璃幕门被人一脚踹得不断摇晃，还在他飞扬的衣摆后开合。整个大厅里的人都像是静止了一般转头望着他，分诊台的小护士颤颤巍巍地问道：“先生……您有什么……”  
大门又一次被撞开，这次是移动病床与其上的灰胡子老人，跟着一位看似颇为瘦弱的黑发男子。  
Glorfindel从衣襟中拔出手枪，直指向那个已经吓得一动也不敢动了的小护士。  
“报急诊，现在立刻推去手术室。”


	11. Boromir

Sam拿下耳机后，神色分外凝重。   
“想必——想必你们是认识这个人的。毕竟我曾见过他。”  
其实Sam这么说，那么他口中的“这个人”是谁已经很明显了，Legolas皱眉从他手中接过耳机，按下了播放键。  
Aragorn看着他的神色，觉得此时不再有让他也听一遍的必要了。Omega缓缓放下耳机，伸手揉了揉眉心：“我真的没想到——这样一切都说得通了。”  
Frodor去上学了，三人坐在书房的沙发上，Aragorn将几张白纸摊开，开始整理思路：“第一个问题。为什么他要杀Faramir。”Aragorn在白纸上写下“动机”一词，划下两道横线，“分几种可能性：情，仇，财，权。后三种可能性似乎太小了，但是情杀……”  
“Eowyn。Eowyn突然失踪，会不会和这个有关系。”  
Legolas从Aragorn手中握过笔，写下了那位已失踪多时的Alpha的名字。Sam对这个名字没有任何印象，却在“突然失踪”两个词中听出了问题。  
“突然失踪？没有留下任何消息吗？”  
“是的，而且当时她好像和Fara在热恋期。等一下，你是觉得——”  
Sam没有立即接Legolas的话，而是点了点头，道：“非常有可能。”  
“为了Faramir杀死Eowyn吗……确实有这个可能性。”Aragorn将两个名字连在了一起，道，“那这样的话，就能够将动机连起来了。”  
“怎么说？如果假设B杀E的动机是为了F，那他后来又为什么把F杀了？”  
“我倾向于他是被发现了，”Aragorn将Faramir的名字写下，又在一旁添上“灭口”一词，“然后，嫁祸于我的原因是——”  
“是他以为我撞见了他分尸。”Legolas突然开口，“爆炸案也是他，自杀死Eowyn之后，他的所有行动，目的就只有一个。”  
Sam难以置信地向后仰去，靠上沙发背，轻声道：  
“阻拦你们去查Eowyn的案子——只是为了这个。”

人性有多可怕？  
法律可以制裁罪恶，但制裁不了人性。它潜藏在每个人的内心深处，有的被掩盖地小心翼翼，有的则毫无顾忌。它最后造就了那些罪恶，从某一句不痛不痒的恶言恶语，到每一场动辄十数万人命的战争——归根结底，都不过是那些人类逃脱不开的自己，占据了控制权后左右了人们的行动言语。  
每个人都有名为“恶”的那一面。  
只是Middle-Earth City将它无限放大了。  
“Elrond答应你了，对吧。”Arawn手中把玩着Boromir的折叠刀，倚靠在新任首席法医的阳台栏杆上，“那我就走了——毕竟你也用不上我了。”  
男子坐在阳台的长椅上，看着渐渐耀起的华美日色：“你的伤还没好全，不过随你。你要去哪儿？”  
Arawn合上折叠刀刃，发出的咔哒声宛若断头台上的铡刀落下时的轻响。  
“去当Middle-Earth的Queen。”

Legolas回到警局时已作出了最坏的打算，令他意想不到的是，MECP完全没有任何尸体的踪迹。地上除却一滩血水，就只有一张纸。  
Detective Bloom先是指责了一下刺客先生随意使用他工作文档的行为，而后又毫不费力地辨认出了那尽管匆忙却依旧清晰的花体字迹——ME Hospital。  
Legolas无视了所有正在整理警局的警员与工作人员看向他的视线，快步离开了警局。

“那么他什么时候能醒？”  
负责Gandalf的主治医师皱起了眉，不确定道：“伤在腹部，出血量很大但好在送医及时……可我还真没法确定。”  
Legolas表示了解，转身走去走廊拐角处，拨出了一个不甚熟悉的号码。  
“Sam……你按计划进行就好，我马上就回MECP了。”

对于Baggins家的管家来说，饰演告密者并不是个难事。他先是当着所有警员，包括Legolas和刚到MECP的Boromir的面告知了Aragorn去过他家，透露了“已知道凶手”，“打算前去埋尸地点”等等部分真实的信息，而Boromir一结合Aragorn曾说过的，埋尸并不安全这一信息，立即就失去了枯坐在MECP的耐心。  
按照计划，Aragrn一路尾随他到了埋尸地点。  
正在用铁锹挖坑的Boromir听到了一声保险栓被打开的轻响，他转头，Aragorn的P22正指着他——只有Aragorn一人。Boromir缓缓勾起唇角，露出了一个轻蔑的，难以描述的笑——像是逃出了地狱的恶魔见到了任人宰割的羔羊。  
“啊，Detective Mortenson——等等，我忘了，你已经不是Detective了。”  
“Mr. Bean，你还有回头路可以走。”  
“回头？从我杀死那个女人开始，就没有所谓的回头路了。”  
Omega的声音响起在犯人背后，随之是一众MECP的警员。  
“举起双手趴下！你被逮捕了！”  
Boromir的神色慢慢地开始了变化，最后凝固成一尊大理石雕，不再见悲喜惊怒。

法院审判后，Boromir被关入了Mordor Prison，Aragorn复职，在Gandalf痊愈回来前暂时接任Captain。  
Captain办公室没有做多少改变，Aragorn坐在扶手转椅上，十指交叉抵住下颚撑在桌上，沉默地透过百叶窗的缝隙凝视着MECP。门被打开了，Legolas笑着递给他一沓文件夹，早晨的阳光耀在他的眉目间，神色美好若画。  
“早啊，Captain。”  
Aragorn笑了：“早，Detective Bloom。”  
“那么，我们的代理Captain先生——对于现在的MECP和Middle-Earth，你有什么计划吗？”  
Aragorn从文件夹中抽出一份，递给Legolas：“从这里开始。”  
Baggins夫夫的谋杀案。


	12. Tell me

Mordor Prison鲜有访客，审讯室的使用频率更是少之又少。Legolas神色十分寒怆，连半点缓和下去的意思都无。他的对面坐着Mordor新进的罪犯，Boromir Bean。  
“从Eowyn的行踪开始讲吧。”  
Boromir抬头看了他一眼，前首席法医脸上胡茬遍布，眉目间全然不复昔日飒爽英姿。他苦笑了一下：“有人告诉我，Faramir被家暴了。我求证后杀了那个施暴者。”  
“有人？”Legolas立即抓住了关键，“谁？”  
Boromir显然对现任警局代理局长夫人的反应十分感兴趣，双目危险地微微眯起，缓缓道：  
“Soronir。”  
这是个全然陌生的名字。  
“然后呢？你把她埋在了哪里？”  
“……你们没找到尸体？”  
Legolas断住了话头，敏锐地觉察到了罪犯先生这句话中透露出的信息：警方应当找到尸体，Bean以为警方已经找到了尸体。这种时候贸然表示“并没有”是愚蠢且危险的，Legolas根据已得信息多方斟酌后，才道：“只是例行公事需要询问而已，你照实回答就好。”  
Boromir并未起疑多问，回道：“出城后一路往北，3公里后从大路向左拐进小道，再走半公里多，下车往西边走150-200米左右。应该与你们逮捕我的地方相同。”  
Legolas点头记下，压住心中疑虑，复又问了他几个他们早已知道了答案了的问题。  
他不能问出心中疑虑。  
他们没有找到Eowyn的尸体。逮捕了Bean先生后MECP的警员在那个坑里找到了一具男尸，年岁六七十，穿着户外防寒保暖服，Aragorn推测多半是夜钓的独居老先生，平白无故横遭此祸。绝不会是Eowyn。  
不过现在看来，连Boromir都不知道Eowyn的尸体已失踪。她死了，没有人能在被分尸后将自己重组然后从地里爬出来——那就只能是有人在Boromir不知情的情况下故意把尸体挖了出来。  
Mr. Bean确实有撒谎的可能，但若是那样，这位法医先生未免也太过神通广大——他必须要知道MECP没有找到尸体，猜测出Legolas半分钟内的推断是他不知道尸体已经失踪，以及拥有完全能够以假乱真的奥斯卡级演技。基于此，Legolas觉得Boromir完全不知情的可能性更大。  
那么，这个Soronir是谁就十分重要了。

The Lonely Mountain。  
“找不到了？！那你要我怎么和The Council解释！出去！都出去！”  
“Sir，Mr. Sornor到了。”  
“我，我知道了，让他等一——”  
男子嘶哑的声音蓦然响起：  
“上面是不会等的。The Council下达指令了。”  
一声枪响。  
“都听清楚，”身型高大的男人将手中的P22扔上那张看上去极其高档的办公桌，抽出桌上纸巾擦了擦手：“将所有的实验成功品放出去，一个也别留下。做的漂亮点。”  
有人已经开始查了。不能留下任何线索与证据。

Boromir像所有Mordor的犯人一样，在日复一日的牢狱生活中麻木了一切情感，再无悲喜。他唯一的一件私人物品是一缕微卷的金发，藏在左胸前的那个口袋里，曾属于一位名叫Faramir的，已殓入三尺黄土的小法医。  
“真是抱歉……我没想到初次见面您会给我送礼……Mr Bean要是不介意的话，有什么是我现在可以回赠你的吗？”  
“啊，并不是不可以呢，只是这个礼物是不是有些……”  
是从什么时候开始，这份感情，变成了如今的样子？  
Boromir不记得了。他不记得是何时，爱情变成了自己还在爱着他的执念，无怨无求的默默付出变成了渴望回应的无形诅咒，扣在了那个他曾最爱的Omega身上，也扣在了他自己身上。然后因某人的某句话最终变质，包裹在内心中的无垠黑暗在那瞬间轰炸开来，吞噬了他的爱情与理智。  
“你可知道自己如此珍爱的Omega在别人眼里分文不值？”  
有些决定作出只需要瞬间，却需要一生去还。  
他伸手轻轻抚过那缕金发，而后越过铁质栏杆，将其扔出了窗外。

Middle-Earth的晨光总是那么的不真切，Aragorn起床后意料之外地意识到了Legolas并不在床上。代理Captain走出卧房后在阳台上看见了年轻Omega，两人体型相差并不算大，仅着的一件黑色衬衫下摆遮不住前夜留在洁白股间的点点暧昧痕迹，在朦胧日光中若隐若现。Aragorn回身去拿了一件大衣披在Legolas身上，手搭上那人纤瘦的肩，微微低头，迎来了一个带着薄荷味的早安吻。  
“今天去看看Gandalf吗？也不知道他恢复的怎样。”  
Legolas蹭了蹭Aragorn还带着点胡茬的下巴：“可以啊，等我去换身衣服。”

Gandalf早已脱离了危险期，尽管尚且不知The King为何会突然下令要打伤Captain还特意送其去往医院，Legolas还是十分明智地对此闭口不提。他对Aragorn有足够信心，他明白对此，并不真的有他出面的必要。  
“不知道最近MECP怎么样？”  
“不必多虑，Captain。”  
“有Aragorn和我在，不会出什么乱子的。您放心养伤。”  
从医院里出来后，两人接到了Sam打来的电话。管家先生说Master Frodo希望两位能够赴往Baggins府用晚膳，Aragorn见Legolas点头，便应下了。  
“正巧有事要问，”Legolas如此道：“他先开口，倒是省了我们去问了。”  
“关于谋杀案？”  
“对。我还需要弄清楚Mordor到底在藏什么，那个负责人实在太可疑了。”  
“……为何会想查这个？与Baggins家不会有什么关系吧。”  
“不好说。我总觉得，有人在我们背后布下了一场大局，而这一切，互相都有联系。”  
Aragorn为他打开车门，伸手挡了了一下车顶，眼帘微垂了那么一瞬，而后又扬起。他听到到了什么东西无形碎裂的声音，似乎当一段关系中的第一个谎言出现时，就注定会有第二，第三次，直到最终再回不去原来的样子。  
再回不去原来的样子。

XV. A whole new world   
在入狱后的第三天，Boromir找出了Mordor的地下设施“孤山”。用于下到非法人体实验室的电梯对他来说不算难找，铁闸门打开后，他立即明白了时不时有人员失踪的真正原因。   
Mr. Bean突然想起了Arawn的“死亡”，Legolas审讯时那瞬息间的古怪言语——一股铺天盖地的刺骨寒意向他袭来，顷刻间将所有思绪凝为冻土。  
他感受到了夹杂着无数复杂情感的恐惧，像一把冰凉的，贴在颈间的刀——下一秒就会夺人性命。  
他想要逃走。  
他无路可逃。

某日夜里被绑起来的时候Boromir根本没有任何意识，等到他清醒过来，或是说被清醒过来时，眼前只有灼目的耀眼白光。男子试着起身，方才意识到自己被完全束缚在了一张医用躺椅上——那种不论是大医院还是地下黑市都十分常见的手术用躺椅，唯一不同的是其上现在绑满了由铁铆钉固定的皮带，搭扣被设计在了椅子背面。Boromir竭力挣扎，最后只得把余下的力气省在了一声叹息里。  
没有人来，什么也没有发生——直到本应用作于消防系统的吊顶喷淋花洒突然打开，蔓延下来的水雾没顶般笼罩了整个房间，麻醉剂的刺鼻味道瞬间盈满了Boromir的鼻腔，前法医先生连屏住呼吸都懒得：这个麻醉剂含量，任何抵抗都是毫无意义的。  
他再醒来时出乎意料地发现自己正躺在监狱被单上满是污渍的铁板床上，早晨的温和阳光透过窗户间的铁质栏杆映射下一道道橙黄光斑，昨晚发生过的一切都像是一个不真实的梦境。  
他清楚地知道那不是梦。  
透过窄窗，Boromir看见了数辆离开Mordor的囚车，监狱巨大的，已然生锈了的铁门缓缓打开，无人知道其上载了谁人。

Legolas身上显然有着Bloom家留下的那高雅气质与贵族血统，Frodo自度若是Aragorn在此，两人定会不是同一个饮茶的样子。年轻警探小口啜着杯中红茗，硬生生将随意搭配的松散白色衬衫与长裤穿出了晚礼燕尾服的气质，小少爷可确信那人腕间的铂金手表自己曾在另一位警探先生的手上见过，Legolas将茶杯放回到银勺旁边，偏头向Frodo微微一笑。  
“真是麻烦您了，Mr. Frodo。这次来是因为有不少关于您父亲的问题还在困扰我，希望你要是不介意，就把它当作是结案后的复审吧。”  
“自然不介意，”男孩将手里还剩一半的小蛋糕放回桌上，“你问吧，Mr. Bloom。”  
“关于‘孤山’，你知道多少？”  
“Mr. Bloom是默认我知道些什么了？”  
“……并不，只是我感觉，Aragorn在向我隐瞒什么。”  
Frodo看着一缕阳光柔和地映上那人的侧颜，沉默片刻，起身像正着礼服一般拢了拢披在最外层的睡袍衣襟：“我带您去看一眼吧。”

Aragorn将与孤山有关的所有档案规规整整地摆在了红木桌上，双手合十抵住布满胡茬的下颚，昏暗光线下浅灰色的双瞳沉默地审视着白底黑字的一份份文档，最后拿起其中一张资料，向后仰去倒上椅背。  
那是Thoirn在警方留档的个人资料。年轻的代理Captain轻叹了一口气，伸手去够桌上的黑色座机。Sam接到电话时正在市里采买食材，从代理Captain那里得知Baggins府上的电话没人接后，立即拨通了Master Frodo的手机。  
已关机。  
管家先生倏忽间心生不安，立即开车疾驰回府。

“你确定是这里？”  
Legolas站在Mordor Prison的监狱围墙脚下，四处各类杂草丛生，泥土松软，显然是不会有人到访的地方。围墙底部的水泥基石已然因年久失修而龟裂开来，露出其中的砖石痕迹，铁质围墙栅栏锈迹斑斑，原先刷的黑色清漆早已脱落得干干净净，Fordo伸手握住摇晃几下，又掉下了几片铁屑——Legolas拍着肩膀上的碎片哭笑不得，伸手拦住了小少爷试图拆围栏的动作：“我们翻过去就行了。”  
事实证明那并非是上上之策，好不容易潜入了Mordor Prison的通风管道后，Legolas看着满手擦也擦不掉的铁锈痕迹与像血腥味一般的锈味，轻轻叹了口气。  
Frodo对空无一人的一个个房间表达出了极度的困惑，那些非法且大多不知用途的医疗器械摆在空无一人的巨大房间中，正当两人以为这里作为记载在Thorin笔记本上众多实验地点的其中之一已经废弃，打算先行离开时，突然听闻了两道正在对话的人声。  
“全都撤出的那么突然……危险……”  
“……最后一个……放回去了……”  
听不真切。Legolas试着凑近了些许，将手放上通风管道的铁质百叶窗口，突然不知是因接合处老旧生锈还是这多日来的消极怠工增加了Bloom警探的体重，随着一声巨响，百叶窗口脱落掉了下去。  
警报声顷刻间响彻了整个地下实验室。


	13. I'll save you.

只有Sam知道回到Baggins府上后看到空无一人的巨大奢华宅邸时自己内心的惶恐距离吞噬他的理智还有多远，没有任何一辆车丢失了钥匙，只需要瞬间他就从小半杯底的红茶茶渍中确认了Legolas的到访，汽车再次发动，Sam试着拨号，却在引擎的轰鸣声与忙音中狠狠挂断。  
年轻管家猛捶了一下方向盘。数秒后，他拨通了另一个人的电话。  
“你答应过绝不会告诉Frodo与那件事相关的任何信息的！你怎么敢食言！”  
管家先生的话语结束后车内安静了数秒，Sam的表情从愤怒变为了诧异。  
“……怎么可能。”  
“我不会与你再有任何联系了，Soronir。”  
电话被挂断了。汽车引擎的轰鸣作响，宛如囚笼中的困兽窥见了被打开的铁门，手掌在地面上划拉出数道深痕时喉咙里同时迸发出的嘶吼混杂了些许仓皇，还带着不少的担忧与恐惧。  
才开出不到一公里，Samwise拨出了第二通电话。  
“Captain Mortensen，”年轻人声音深邃，颤抖得不露声色：“Frodo在‘孤山’，Mr. Bloom应该也和他在一起。”

孤山。  
在已被发现的情况下，呆在通风管道里绝不是一个明智的选择——他们从敌明我暗变为了敌暗我明，任何一发打入脆弱老旧管道里的子弹都可能让Legolas被Aragorn念叨几个月的安全须知，或是让Frodo面对Sam严肃到令人发怵的冷脸。他们第一时间从管道口跃下，Mr. Bloom从后腰拔出了伯莱塔，空放了一枪试图震慑到那两位武力值显然并不那么高的研究人员，可惜他错算一卦——两人奔向警报触发器的动作并没有分毫停顿。  
第一枪不放子弹是Legolas多年来从父亲那儿继承来的习惯，毕竟寻常人一听到枪响就吓得倒地不起的并不算少。可惜这次显然并未算对，待到警报声响起，早已来不及了。  
Legolas果断敲晕两人，拽起刚从通风管道里爬出来的Frodo就跑。纷沓的脚步声从拐角处传来，青年深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，对第一位现出身形的警卫扣下了扳机——子弹划破来者膝盖侧边，顷刻间，血流如注。他方才为他精良的位置控制并未造成致命伤而感到庆幸，就看见了紧随其后的第二个警卫，或说，那位可怜孩子受到子弹穿透伤后动弹不得的小腿。  
没有时间给他哀叹了。再转身后面前便是无尽的走廊，面前，是举枪疾跑而来的警卫。他朝前扣下扳机后借着后坐力甩手过肩便又是一枪，至于是否打中，Legolas已没时间顾虑了。  
他听到了广播器发出的滋啦声，而后，是男子低沉沙哑的话语音：  
“哦我亲爱的小精灵——你还没放弃么？”  
那像是一个高高在上观望人间的神明，带着作壁上观的不动声色与幸灾乐祸。Legolas抬手开枪打断了那桀桀笑声，广播喇叭的残躯闪出滋滋电流与闪光，两人的追逃战早已变为了近身搏斗，Legolas借由后坐力甩手用枪柄击中一人太阳穴，抬脚照着另一人肚子就是一下。黑色的手工制鳄鱼皮鞋在那人的衣物上留下了一个清晰无比的足印，他回身后立即举枪——面前是被人用手枪顶着太阳穴动弹不得的Frodo少爷。  
“桀桀桀桀桀……Mr. Bloom……你还打算跑吗……”  
不知这人声源于何处，Legolas扣在板机上的手为此情景言语停顿了一秒，也仅是这一秒，让身后举着铁棍的警卫有了可乘之机。  
晕过去前一瞬Legolas的第一个念头是忘记告诉Aragorn今天不吃晚饭了，第二个是难怪他们一路都不用实枪荷弹，原来本就没抱杀他们的心思，是他们被算计了。  
第三个念头是啧，真痛。

地下室潮湿的霉气中混杂着消毒水的刺鼻异味，Legolas的后脑剧痛无比，年轻的警探伸手在金发上摸到了将要凝固干涸的血迹。他狠狠皱眉，竭力消除掉些许迷茫且令人困顿的疼痛感，试图起身——一双尚算赢弱瘦小的手掌托起他的后背，Frodo的询问中明显染上了担忧与不安，Mr. Bloom苦笑着表示没事，道：“我们被算计了……他本来就知道我们会来。”  
广播声乍起，Legolas抬首去看那老旧到生锈了的铁制喇叭，神色冷峻。  
“欢迎来到‘Mordor’，Detective Bloom……上一位客人也姓Bloom呢，可惜他死了。”  
Legolas十分清楚他指的是谁——他的父亲，前任MECP Captain Thranduil Bloom，被黑道之王Elrond聚集重火力救出后死于了一场车祸。  
但他不动声色。  
“真是可惜，你已经被标记了……不过无所谓……反正还有一位小朋友呢不是吗。”  
Legolas下意识地去护Frodo，后者紧紧攥住了他的西服下摆默不作声，发白的指节却彻底暴露了他内心的惶恐不安。那声音轻轻笑了笑，刺耳的宛如坏了的广播电台，他像是在人耳边轻喃一般哑声道：“你还要护着他吗，小探长？要知道……呵呵呵……”  
“不许说！你答应过我不说的！”  
Legolas诧然转头，小少爷的眼中的恐惧换做了不安与惶恐，他看着那个正在滋滋作响的广播喇叭，咬紧了嘴唇。  
Legolas突然感到了一阵刻骨铭心的无能为力。  
“你不打算说吗……桀桀桀……”  
Bloom看着面前的少年深吸一口气后缓缓吐出，似是定下了极大的决心才迟迟开口：  
“我……我那天看到杀手的样子了，但是我没告诉任何人。我谁也不信。我自己排查，但是并没有什么音讯，直到那个组织找到了我。”  
“什么组织？”  
“The Council. 他们给了我一条消息——他们说，这个人会自己来找我，但是需要我做一件事。”  
他又一次沉默了，Legolas已然猜到了后续：  
“他们要你嫁祸Aragorn，对吗？”  
“但是——但是我没有啊！Mr. Bloom，请你相信我——举报信真的与我无关！”  
Legolas伸手按上他的肩膀，湛蓝清澈的眼瞳直直看向少年：“我信你——不会是你的。举报人是Boromir，他承认了。证物是那枚子弹壳而不是尸体，足以说明问题了。”  
“啊……可真是感情深厚……让人忍不住——”  
那人的话没说完，因为监控后的人清楚看到Legolas将一把短折刀从背后插入了Frodo心口。  
鲜血四溅，水泥地面上不多时便是一滩血水。负责人咬牙，出声让医务人员立即前去救治。  
筹码可不能丢。  
穿着白大褂的医生带着担架打开了厚重的铁门，他们手忙脚乱地止血时，被Legolas一人来了一个膝撞。年轻Omega立即把Frodo从地上抱起，冲出了还未关上的铁门。  
Sornor狠狠一拍警报器的按钮，对着麦克风几乎可称得上是气急败坏地吼了一声：  
“别让他们跑出去！MECP马上就来了！”


	14. I got you.

Legolas万万没想到，Frodo带他来的那众多“孤山”地址之一，竟然与Mordor Prison相连。那巨大的占地面积使得他几乎忘记了不远处监狱的存在——也许如此思索过一瞬，只是而后又被那油然而生的恐惧感死死压下。  
直到他抱着Fordo跑出囚室，拐过四五道弯，经过一道设满了空空监牢隔间的走廊后，坐上了一架看着十分陈旧且生着些许锈迹的电梯。  
电梯门开后，他几乎难以相信面前所见情景。  
那是Mordor Prison空旷的，架设着老旧闪烁壁灯的走廊。

“A队左翼包围，B队右翼包围，C队守在门口。我亲自出面。”  
“Captain，这么贸然行动是不是有些……”  
“不是贸然行动。已确认Baggins少爷与Detective Bloom被绑架且囚禁在此，你只需要遵守命令。毕竟我不想劳烦我义父。”  
“是！”  
Aragorn已很少搬出自己义父来说话了，只是这次，情况特殊且关系重大。Sam正在给手中的M500装填 .50马格努姆大威力手枪弹——一共五发，每一发子弹的杀伤力都是沙漠之鹰的两倍。管家先生显然放弃了英伦绅士的高尚优雅品格，改为了美国牛仔——一枪崩掉你脑袋眼睛都不眨一下的那种。Aragorn也没差多少，Captain一手拿着扩音器一手是P22，只等着上膛了。  
“这里是MECP Captain Aragorn——Mordor Prison里的人——我要Detective Bloom与Mr. Fordo Baggins——限你们三秒后放人——”  
Aragorn身旁的众警员纷纷抬枪对准大门，Sam扣在板机上的手指开始轻轻颤抖，Captain将手枪插回枪袋伸手扶上车把——三秒一过，他将立即开车撞入Mordor Prison。  
“Three——”  
枪械上膛。  
“Two——”  
Aragorn拉开车门坐进驾驶座，扩音器被他扔上了副驾驶席，年轻Captain转动车钥匙，左脚放上了油门。  
“One.”  
汽车引擎轰鸣，冲撞开那老旧铁门时没有任何犹豫。余下的警员将其当作信号紧随其后，Aragorn甩尾堪堪刹在监狱的大门前，迎接他的是一梭子敲在车侧的子弹——他立即趴下而后打开车门反击，本以为是一两个警卫或者打手，谁知道，竟是一众穿着囚服手拿自动步枪的刑犯。  
——拿着枪的疯子比训练有素的杀手更可怕。  
Aragorn的脑海中浮现出了Elrond的话语，在Middle-Earth City 那起死伤惨重的Mass Shotting发生后，The King曾对他如此说过。  
——而比这更可怕的，是那个给出枪的人。

Legolas听到枪响后神色明显紧张了起来，Boromir安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，被Omega一手打了下去。Beta只是无奈地耸了耸肩，道：“上面放了那群疯的比较彻底的出去了，没啥大事儿，估计就是充当一下守卫。”  
“防什么？”  
“还能是什么？你的Alpha呗。”  
数分钟前，抱着Fordo急于寻找出口的Detective Bloom在走道撞见了趁乱出逃的囚犯Boromir。既然目的一致，那么个人恩怨暂且先放一边——出去之后有的是时间揍他。三人东拐西绕，正当Legolas差点以为自己被骗了的时候，Boromir撞开了一扇早已生锈了的铁门。  
门外一片光明，天色渐晚，缓缓西去的太阳用余晖映着屋外的丛丛杂草。  
他忙着去告知Aragorn自己现已安好，刚踏出监狱两步，便听见了身后一声巨响——Boromir将门关上了。  
“我遵守了与Soronir的约定，Detective Bloom——再会了。”  
什么约定？约定将他安全送出去？  
何必呢？  
只是Legolas心中再多疑虑都抵不过Frodo的伤势严重，年轻警探生生扯下生锈脆弱的栏杆抱着Master Baggins出了Merdor Prison，绕到火力线后方，带着满身不属于自己的血去找Aragorn。而那人刚打入Mordor Prison内部，听到警员报告才连着去不掉的火药味与血腥气一起匆忙赶到监狱门口，将Frodo接过送到Sam和医护人员手中后几乎是手忙脚乱地确认了Legolas安然无恙。  
而后两人笑着，交换了一个带着浓重Middle-Earth City风格的吻，其中掺杂着他们早已司空见惯的火药味和血腥气。  
“I got you. I got you.”  
Mr. & Mr. Mortensen与Middle-Earth City今天也十分祥和安宁。

XIX The Queen  
上一次四人聚会时还是一副其乐融融的样子，这一次空气却紧张得宛如凝固后的血液。Sam轻轻拍了拍Fordo的肩膀，示意少年放松，而后不动声色地向餐桌对面两人投去一瞥。Aragorn点头，Legolas便开口道：“万分抱歉，形式所迫。”  
Fordo抬头苦笑：“不……是我的问题，Mr. Bloom。就我所做的那些而言，您就是真的捅入心脏也并不为过。”  
不再有人开口询问他事件经过，Frodo喝了一口白瓷杯中红茗，缓缓开口：  
“最开始，是在我翻找父亲的黄页时发现的信息。Soronir，这个名字出现的过于欲盖弥彰——明明是S开头，却被写在了联系簿的第一行。它只有一个电话号码，没有住址。”  
“你拨过去了？”  
“对。最开始他没有接，忙音了几分钟后直接跳转到了‘请稍后再拨’，但不是空号。我又打了回去，这次很快就接通了。我觉得对面似乎是一个中年男性，声音低沉，不排除变声器的可能，如果是真声，我从未亲自听过。  
“我问他和我父亲的关系，他沉默了，而后说：‘勉强算是故人，有些许往来。他怎么了？’我便如实回答，他一开始并没多大反应，但等我向他描述了Smaug的样貌并请求他回忆父亲是否与此人曾有过交集后，他向我提出了一份‘协约’。  
“他说，可以向我提供杀手信息，但需要我照着他的要求做。”  
Sam眉头紧锁，手掌交握抵上下颚，手肘撑于膝盖，一言不发。  
“他告诉了我如何找到Bard，看到杀手后要怎么把他引去Bloom家，请求Aragorn到场，而后在他杀了Smaug后上递举报信——抱歉，真的抱歉——我只想着为我父母报仇了。  
“后来他就再没联系我了，直到某天他突然来电话，问我知不知道Mordor Prison和The Lonely Mountain的关系。我对此一知半解，他要求我去查，我便去了——然后便发现了The Lonely Mountain还在运转的事实，以及其中一个，与Mordor极其接近的工厂。他说，Mr. Bloom极有可能会来向我询问此事，希望我如实相告并亲自将他带去。我起初并没有同意……但他问我，‘你是否还想知道真相呢？’”  
他沉默了一会儿，并没有去看对面两人的表情，身上绷带在敞开的睡袍前襟下若隐若现。  
“我便去了。再后面的事，你们也知道了。这一刀，我自认受的不冤。”  
他去够桌上红茶，轻抿一口，叹了口气：“现在想来，Soronir极有可能就是Sornor，Smaug原先就在他手下，所以他什么都如此清楚——他才敢布下这么一个局。”  
这是一场情报战，谁掌握的信息越多，谁的赢面越大。而及其不幸的是，Frodo从最开始，就是那个一无所知的无辜者，在这场游戏里被各方势力控制为手中利刃——毁之即弃。  
“不一定……也并不一定。”  
Legolas开口的突兀，声音却并不尖锐刺耳。年轻警探双手合掌指尖抵在唇前，轻声道：  
“还有一个可能——那个Sornor提到的神秘组织。那是最高决策层，那个组织也可能有人抱着未知目的掺和进了这个局。”  
“不会。”  
Aragorn突然打断：“没有必要。据Sornor说The Council是一个由众多成员组成的神秘组织，不会存在成员变心这种事，且就算如此，再好的私交，也不会用上那么多心思——只会是抱有个人目的的第三方。”  
谁呢？  
认识在场所有人，知道The Council的所有举动，甚至无时无刻在暗中左右他们的决策——这样的人——  
手机铃响起得突兀，生生将Legolas的思路打断，Omega将手伸入西装外套内襟拿出手机，看了眼来电显示：Gandalf Mithrandir。他皱着眉按下接听键，听了一句话后立即打开免提，放上餐桌。  
“Rivendell NightClub被袭击了，对面极有可能是Elrond Weaving的养女Arwen Undómiel。我需要你们去现场。”

囚车刹停时Eowyn直直撞上了前座的椅背，尚还算年轻的洛汗公主抬起头后伸手揉了揉，纷沓繁杂的记忆涌入脑海后被几下满不在乎的摇头清去眼前，捧着玫瑰花的年轻人，嘈杂的酒吧，身上斑斑红痕与唇边血丝，温暖的拥抱……Eowyn皱眉，还未来得及仔细思索这些宛如旧影片般杂乱无章的画面，便听到了身后车厢门被打开的咔哒声。   
“晚上好，诸位。”来者年纪与Eowyn年龄相差无几，身上衣物沾了些许血迹，带着让人甘愿臣服的狠戾气场，声线寒凉，“自我介绍一下，Arwen Undómiel。”  
她将车门彻底向向两旁推开，仿若拉开了某一个未知歌剧的帷幕，她的身后，是Middle-Earth City无尽的黑夜：  
“你们，和这座城市的王后。”  
“别那么多话了，Arawn陛下。”女子身后跟上了一男子，手中拿着一把看不清型号的枪，“我们赶时间。”  
看到那人的那一瞬，Eowyn脑海中的记忆突然决堤，潮水般汹涌地攫取了她的呼吸，狠狠扼住咽喉。  
无处可逃。

枪声。不绝如缕的枪声。  
Elrond已经很多年没有在Rivendell NightClub闻到那么浓重的血腥气了。现任领主是个与世无争的性子，这是整个中州人尽皆知的——尽管人们同时也知道多年前血洗Rivendell的那两位都并不是真的与世无争。Glorfindel在对面楼顶架枪狙击，子弹穿过消音器后发出的闷响伴随着某个进攻者的死亡，Lindir McKenzie手中的ZB-26枪口火光闪烁，换弹的速度掐着交响乐不甚明显的鼓点为舞台上的表演伴奏。Elrond手中的高脚杯和着小提琴的主旋律轻轻摇晃着，伴随着一声轰响，杯中1789年的Chateau Latour泛起了细微涟漪。大门被人从外踹开，有着金色卷发的年轻打手提着他那装着狙击枪零部件的黑金色方盒，Glorfindel那泛着金属光泽的箱子上印着他早已没落的，彰显着上流社会贵族气质的家族家徽；他身后跟着的Lindir肩上扛着的ZB-26枪口还在往外冒着一缕缕白烟，满身血迹斑斑。  
“你倒还真是有闲情逸致。又是C大调第五小提琴协奏曲？”  
“MECP的人来了。那帮家伙这次倒跑的比谁都快。”  
Elrond都不必转头就能够猜出来哪句话是谁说的，毕竟而今敢明里暗里嘲讽他的人并不多了。他将酒杯放回桌上，抬手示意乐队指挥停下音乐，回头遥遥给了一个不甚清晰的眼神——Glorfindel颔首致意后从偏门离开，Lindir走过去，在他身后如若侍卫一般站定，手中的机关枪重新换匣上膛。  
过了不多时，枪声停歇，大门再次被推开了。这次踏入的是一双手工缝制的皮鞋，随着边缝整齐的黑色西裤与褐色银扣皮带，以及外套开襟下显现的白色衬衫和宝蓝色领带一同出现在灯光昏暗的Rivendell NightClub里，金色的长发束起，其中几缕落上了熨得笔挺的肩膀。  
那么一瞬——也仅是那么一瞬，Elrond透过厚重的岁月看到了某个人，光影交错重叠，而后又分开，像两个不同却又相同的轮回，难以分辨。  
只是他看得清——也只有他看得清。  
Lrgolas身后理所当然地跟着Aragorn，两人身上有着深深浅浅大大小小各种伤口，Aragorn脸上还有一道浅擦过的弹痕。两人从腰上别下警徽展给Elrond看，Mr. Weaving抬手示意，Lindir便收起枪，前去吧台拿了两个高脚杯。两人落座时倒进杯中的红酒方无涟漪，Legolas几乎面无表情：“工作时间，不喝。多谢好意。”  
Elrond笑了笑：“我知道。两位若有什么想问的，问便是了。”  
“Arwen Undómiel，是您的养女？”  
“曾经是的。后来她试着毒死我，我就把她杀了。”  
Aragorn从Sornor那里听闻此事时并不确定那是Arawn，此时明显愣了一下，想必此等事，为了稳定人心，Elrond是绝不会外传的，不告知他此事也并不那么值得他惊讶。Legolas的反应显然平淡多了，他记了几笔，又道：“确认死亡？”  
“确认。我怎会在这上面失手。”  
“那您知道‘孤山’么？”  
“……你们已经查到那么深了？”  
“您知道吗？”  
“知道很多。看你想了解多少了。”  
两人对视一眼：  
“我需要全部。谢谢您的配合。”

那还真是一个挺长的故事。结合了Sornor的口供和其他各种信息情报，Legolas和Aragorn相对坐在Captain办公室桌前，整理了一下所有的信息，总算理出了个大概。  
“The Lonely Mountain”最开始时只是Thorin手下的一个制药公司，在接受了The Council的“协约”后却渐渐脱离了他的控制。Thorin甚至被隐瞒了孤山的真实情况与实验目的，而再根据Frodo的信息，应该是那个叫做Sornir的人亲自去联系了他，像控制Frodo一样让Thorin Oakenshield去发掘那掩埋在地底的秘密。也不知他有没有料到Thorin会被杀，但这并没有影响他的计划——Frodo明显比Thorin更易于控制。Soronir开始借由Baggins少爷引导他们一步步去发掘那埋藏在三尺黄土下的秘密，而等到“孤山”被彻底展现在阳光下之时，离“The Council”的暴露，还会远吗？  
况且同时，Sornir还做出了引导Boromir杀人犯罪这种事，他的目的又是什么？Boromir将Legolas送出去后越狱绝不是偶然，他莫名投奔了Arawn与她一同袭击Rivendell也不会是一时兴起。孤山已坐实了“复活死者”这个实验的成功，尽管据说有所缺陷，但也足以震惊世界了，何况Aragorn与Legolas今日所见的Arawn及Eowyn并没有表现出半分意识不清及行动不便，像这样的技术如果广泛应用……  
Legolas先是想到了Thranduil，而后又遗憾地想，父亲的尸体应该早已化作白骨了。他用笔尖点了两下白纸，道：“我还是没能看出来，Sornir的目的到底是什么？”  
“在这个局里，获利最多的是谁？”  
Legolas抬头看向他，思索了数秒，道：  
“根本没有人获利啊。Fordor明显被利用还被绑架，Sam与Fordor又应该是同一利益方，Gandalf现在还在医院里，Arawn被设计被杀后复活有很大几率会被作为实验品囚禁，Eowyn和Boromir都只是牺牲品和棋子……并没有谁真的获利啊？连The Council都在被发现的危机里。而且，到底是什么让Arawrn在实力差距那么悬殊的情况下决定袭击Rivendell的？逃跑的那些实验品这次被抓被杀的大概超过了半数吧？”  
Aragorn接话道：“多半又是Sornir说服的。Arawrn和Elrond打起来，他和The Council便是渔翁得利。恐怕有人想要中州之王的位置。  
“Elrond在位一天，黑道就太平一天。MECP已经很久没有管地底下的事儿了。”  
Legolas叹了口气：“希望别砸到我们头上吧。”


	15. Don't you dear.

XX. Don’t you dear  
Sornor的死讯在当天晚上被报告给了代任Captain，据说杀手是Arawn和她的那些手下，但谁也说不清了。Sornor一死，他们和The Council的唯一联系便断了，再找线索，怕是没那么容易了。  
又过一天，Aragorn在Elrond被绑架后才得知，Arawen借她养父亲手开枪杀死她们母女二人一事怂恿了不少黑道人物反叛投入了她旗下，仅几小时Arawen的跟随者便数量激增，又凭借着不知由谁提供的军火，成功攻入了Rivendell，重伤Lindir后将Glorfindel收入麾下，绑架了Elrond。  
为何不杀了他？  
Aragorn清楚她的目的。  
Arawrn想要他们兄弟三人的命，以绝后患。  
Aragorn不该去的。他早已不是黑道中人了，他现在是MECP的代理Captain。  
——Elrond在位一天，黑道就太平一天。  
——希望别砸到我们头上吧。  
可他不能让乱世再次出现，他不能让旁人毁掉他费尽心思构筑的苍穹。至于穹顶之上的狂风骤雨，能挡多久便是多久。  
于是等到Legolas赶到两人约定见面的港口仓库，便看到他先生举着枪的手正指着Arawrn的眉心，而Arawrn手中的枪口抵着Elrond的太阳穴。直到此时他才发觉原来The King已然老去，鬓间竟生了缕缕白发，从额角伤口流淌下的血挂在下颚上凝固。他身上穿着的黑色西装满身褶皱刮擦，还有着不少划痕灰尘，全然不复Legolas当年看到的，那个端着红酒杯坐在空无一人的Rivendell NightClub里，衣物边角缝线整整齐齐一丝不苟的模样。  
可他依旧如斯淡漠疏离且与世无争，好像全然不在乎自己此时处境，好像他还是坐在那个四周灯光灰暗的王座上的王。  
Legolas忽的好奇是什么使得Elrond拥有了此等高位重权的同时还将黑道掌握控制得那么成功，甚至事到如今都没有任何让位给双子或Aragorn的意思。他将这个名号视为什么呢？保命符？可现在The King of Middle-Earth的称号显然将他置于了死地，他能够召集的所有兵马都正在忙着四下逃窜。  
而此刻Arawn和Aragorn双方僵持着，他被挟持作为人质，双方皆无动作。  
Legolas扣在板机上的手出了汗，有些滑——Omega正端着Glorfindel的巴雷特-82重型狙击枪，那个印着古老家族家徽的箱子还放在他脚边。Barrett M82是重型SASR（Special Application Scoped Rifle），军队几乎都有使用，昵称“Light Fifty”。其巨大的攻击力使得它完全不被提倡用于攻击人员，因为任何擦伤都可能致使骨折。它的主要用于反物资攻击和引爆弹药库，也能够有效毁掉雷达站、卡车、停放的战斗机等战略的物资，或打穿墙壁杀死掩体后的敌方狙击手。  
Glorfindel把箱子给他时只留下了两句话。  
“你和你父亲很像。”  
“第一个目标，先杀了我，然后盯着Arawn的人打。”  
Legolas的手开始抖。Onega花了两三秒的时间稳住自己，他完全听不清Aragorn在和Arawen说什么，耳塞隔断了外界的大部分影响——只需要他瞄准后扣下扳机。  
他凑近了瞄准镜，慢慢挪动，准星中央出现了那头卷曲的璀璨金发。Legolas看到Glorfindel转过头去看向他，透过瞄准镜向他勾了勾唇角。  
一声枪响。  
如果年轻警探这一枪杀的是Arawn，她的手下没有不立即打死Aragorn和Elrond后去找他的理由。Glorfindel清楚其实不论杀死谁都会引发枪战，但他有信心——对Elrond的那些旧部下有信心。  
试想那些人冲进来时看到倒在地上血肉模糊的Elrond最为得力的打手，会怎么做？  
谁都会想要夺位的。而他们最大的目标会是声势浩大的Arawn一方，而等到那时，Aragorn想趁乱带着Elrond脱身就不会那么难了。  
枪声不断，Legolas居高临下地观望着，枪口火光不时炸起。他先是颤着手两三枪解决了Arawn身边的几人，而后将子弹全供给了正在试图杀出血路的Aragorn。Legolas瞥见Arawn挟持着Elrond往外跑去，他试着开枪阻拦，却突然发觉有人正举着枪在追杀她。  
Boromir。  
他便转了枪口，最后一枪给了一个看着还颇为年轻的金发女孩——她在这个混乱的场景下显得无比格格不入。而后他便将狙击枪收入了盒子里，那是Glorfindel留在世界上的唯一一件东西了。Legolas从身侧枪袋里拔出伯莱塔，解决掉了迎面冲来的几个打手，迎着冷冽的夜风独自离开了人声嘈杂枪声不断的硝烟战场。  
他答应过的，十枪，打完就撤，绝不能多留哪怕一刻。Legolas不知道原因，可他也猜了个大概。况且只能答应Glorfindel的要求——不然他连跟过去的资格都没有，会被Rivendell的打手先生锁在家里。  
何况，谁会拒绝一个人的遗志呢？

Aragorn有些筋疲力尽了。他的弹匣换了一个又一个，手心开始无法控制地冒冷汗，倒在他枪口下的人越来越多，而他所剩的弹药也越来越少。他的眼里只剩下了Arawrn那把与他同一款式的P22，而它此时正抵在Elrond的头上。中州之王将那两把枪交给他们时的神色言语还恍若昨日，而今，却皆换做了荒唐可笑的被逼无奈。  
Aragorn开枪处理了一个试图击杀他的Elrond前属下，如果那位中年男子还记得的话，中州之王的义子洗白前曾经奉命端掉过他的一个在Rivendell手下非法运营的地下赌场。可惜他多半记不得了。  
Aragorn继续往前跑，一路来来往往无数抑或熟识抑或陌生的面孔，Aragorn一律视若无睹。它宛如一部纷沓杂乱的幻灯片，播放员打乱了顺序后再漫不经心地展现在他的面前，过去，现在，与还未到达的将来糅杂在一起，光怪陆离五光十色——腰间挂着的钥匙扣是他耳中唯一清明的声音，其上刻着的，“You are the Viggo to my Orlando.”在无意间引导着，伴随着他，to whatever it may lead。  
他开枪了。子弹击中了Arawen的肩膀，女子的手臂因此彻底松了力气，肩胛后撤了半秒——足够了。Elrond的擒拿格斗往后下方猛的一折，动作果断，丝毫不带半分犹豫或是拖泥带水，Aragorn清晰地听到了骨骼碎裂的声音，跟着撕心裂肺的尖叫。恍惚间，他似乎透过了那厚重的历史烟尘从将要年过半百Mr. Weaving身上依稀看到了当年的影子——那么冷酷无情胜券在握，有时却情深得宛如能为了某人给出全世界。  
离此刻的Mr. Weaving那么遥远。  
他没对受了伤的义姐穷追猛打——他看到了跟在后面紧追不舍的Boromir，前首席法医显然没有想要放过他的合作对象，手中枪口射出的子弹每一颗都直指要害。  
突然一声枪响——在嘈杂喧嚣的枪战中显得那么清晰。  
那一声枪响时Aragorn刚将Elrond扶稳，还未来得及托着人的肩膀往外迈出一步，便感到肩上一重——温热的鲜血溅上了Detective Mortensen的脸，浓重的血腥味充斥在鼻腔里，突如而来的灭顶恐惧步步紧逼，无处可逃。  
“Aragorn……”  
“不，别说话。”  
Boromir已经随着Arawen消失在往码头跑去的消防楼梯上了，Aragorn没有为了泄愤而浪费子弹，只是杀出仓库时，对每一个试图拦截开枪下杀手的人射击时神色都显得凶神恶煞。Elrond的呼吸声逐渐微弱了下来，Aragorn突然有些不知所措且茫然。  
还带着在深邃黑夜下无处可藏的恐惧。  
看到Legolas时Aragorn惊讶的同时还有着点理所当然，他知道那毕竟是他的Omega，自然是不会乖乖待在家里等他满身是血是伤地回来的。Aragorn半身都是灼目的血迹，Elrond的每一步挪动都显然在生死边缘徘徊，Mortensen早先确认过他身上伤痕——再好再专业的包扎都救不回了，更何况是Aragorn那粗糙到只有Legolas会勉强赞誉的技术。Omega温和的草叶香气顺着夜风飘来，稍稍减弱了血腥气对Aragorn的影响，却完全无法使得他放松哪怕一星半点。  
年轻警探的金发在他奔跑时飞动于夜幕下，两人眼光交汇时呼吸俱是一滞——为安然无恙的对方，亦为Middle-Earth City即将到来，雾气浓重的黑夜。  
Elrond伸手抓住了Legolas的手腕，一个血色深厚的的手印留在了人袖口上，Mr. Weaving的脑海混沌间清明了那么一瞬，似乎看到了某个久远的，模糊的人影。  
——怎么又把自己搞成这样！？下次别再来我这儿了！  
——喂！El！醒醒！  
“Mr. Weaving！醒醒！”  
他睁眼时看到的人影交错了那么一瞬，与某个古旧记忆深处的画面重叠，而后无比清晰地分开了。  
“Thran……”  
两人已将他抬上了私家车后座，此时再打电话叫救护车绝对是来不及了，Aragorn一路无视交通信号灯，警笛长鸣，哪怕他知道绝不可能赶上了。Legolas闻声从前面探过头去，Omega眉头紧锁，金发凌乱在鬓边，轻声道：“Mr. Weaving，我们马上就到了……”  
“咳……听我说……”  
Elrond朦胧间试着抬起手臂去触那散落下的金发，Legolas下意识地伸手握住，咬紧了下唇。  
“密码……我的生日……  
“你很像你父亲，你……”  
他没说完。  
Legolas再听不到那本就微不可查的心跳声，也再触不到那手腕间的脉搏了。他渐渐松开了手，转过身去，方才从后视镜里看到了自己满脸的泪水。Aragorn将车停在了路边，从储物盒里拿出一支烟，摇下车窗后叼在唇边点燃。淡淡的烟草味顺着晚风飘进车内，Legolas没有去擦那零落在衣襟晕染化开了的几滴泪，也没有去看靠在车窗上的Aragorn——他手心全是已干涸的血迹，毫无来由的悲伤与莫名其妙的恐惧攫住了他的呼吸，吞噬着杂乱思绪。  
他知道自己强烈的情绪会影响到Aragorn，他想收敛，却全无下手之处。Alpha将烟蒂按灭在了掌心，Legolas脸上还挂着泪痕，眼角泛红，抬头看向他。  
Aragorn将烟蒂扔出车外：  
“我们去报仇。”

——Thran？  
——来了？  
——来了。抱歉，久等了。  
他轻笑了一下，像是多年前，早已在Elrond脑海里模糊了的那个样子。


	16. In the name of a father

Boromir从衣襟口袋里抽出一支烟，点燃后深吸了一口，缓缓吐出。夜幕下一点星火灼目，燃尽后被弃入了静静流淌着的深水之中。Middle-Earth的港口外便是一望无垠的大西洋，此时夜色深沉，连带着海水都沾着墨色。  
她多半是不能再回来了，他想。毕竟这是通往公海的港口。  
Boromir又点燃了一支烟，缓慢地等它烧灼到手指，最终被扔到地上，由沾了血的鞋尖碾灭。  
“ Well...I am the king now. ”  
Boromir记得清楚他是怎么走到这一步的。Sornir怂恿他去杀了Eowyn时他根本还没察觉到不对劲，后来被胁迫举报Aragorn杀人他也并没有意识到那人的目的。直到杀死Faramir后Arawen恰到好处的出现，法医先生开始一步步掉入由自己构筑的囚笼——那人显然早已设计好了，不仅是去Rivendell时暗中依照指示留在门边的遥控炸弹，哪怕是自己之后的被捕，在Mordor暴动时恰到好处提供的“协约”，提出要求他去接近正在构筑军团的Arawen——他在慢慢被送上王位，一点点地接近那个近乎成神的位置。  
尽管一路上弯弯绕绕了不少多余甚至无必要的步骤，但目的，显然达到了。  
为什么？  
Sornir，究竟是谁？  
他突然想要再次联系这个人，像是完成任务后向人汇报一样，莫名其妙却又理所当然。Boromir，现任的King of Middle-Earth从口袋里摸出了那个黑色的翻盖手机，拨通了通讯录里唯一一个号码。  
几声忙音后，电话接通了。  
“喂？我做到了。”  
对面沉默了一两秒，那沙哑低沉，明显经过了处理的声音才响起：  
“往前走两步，你的右手边，有一幢高楼。看见了吗。”  
“看见……”  
子弹穿过消音器后破空的声音响起在静谧的夜底，翻盖手机被射穿后砸在了地上，不一会儿就被鲜血浸染淹没。  
“ Goodbye, you majesty.”（“再见，陛下。”）  
手机蛛网般碎裂了的屏幕闪了两下，灭了。

Legolas收起了巴雷特-82，尽管他不知道为什么Boromir会突然往他预设的最佳击杀点走，但现在绝对不是久留的时候。他开始拆卸零部件，在箱子扣上搭扣的前一秒，年轻警探乍然惊觉——如果那通电话，是给一个像“上级”一般的存在打的呢？  
万一，Boromir也只是一个棋子呢？  
他们想过Boromir死后对黑道的处理方式，甚至连是否要培养继承人都有所考虑，但他们从未真的将“Boromir后面还有人”这个可能性考虑进去。太虚幻却也太有可能了，毕竟法医先生始终得知的情报都不比Fordo要多，说白了，他不过也只是一颗棋子。  
一颗一无所有，因而也不再畏惧失去的狠戾棋子。  
年轻的中州之王倒在血泊之中，他的眼里是不甘，却也有落寞。  
好在人类身死之后便是无边无际的沉默与黑暗，倒也不必担忧如何面对Faramir，如何面对Eowyn，如何面对那位不幸的老先生，如何面对方才比他先走一步的Elrond和Arawrn。  
他谁也不敢不想面对，亦没有谁在另一边等着他。  
他宁可相信，身死之后，归为尘土，一无所有。

男子合上手机，放回口袋，无意间触上腰间的钥匙扣，在黑夜中发出了清脆的碰撞声。  
“求你……救救我吧……”  
Arawrn像是抓住了救命稻草的溺水之人，她如今情景倒也确实如此。男人黑色的皮鞋沾了灰和尘土，西装裤边缝整齐，满不在乎地踱至她面前。  
“咳……求求你了。”  
男人一声嗤笑。  
“抬头看看我是谁吧。”  
她抬头后，愣住了。妄图成为The Queen的女子眼里满是无边无际的恐惧与难以置信，最后变为了铺天盖地的绝望。  
“你……”  
打断她话语的是黑色的，深邃的P22枪口。男人指尖夹着的烟被掐灭在枪柄上，扔在她眼前，一言不发。Arawen脸上露出了自嘲的笑，喃喃道：  
“他知道吗……你……”  
一声枪响。  
男人蹲下身去，将枪扔到她抓着岸边杂草的手边，伸手探进女子的口袋，摸出了一部黑色的翻盖手机。他抠开SIM卡插槽，将薄薄的卡片掰断后扔进了海中，而后又拿出了自己的手机，看着电子地图上显示位置的红点闪了两下，而后消失。  
他拨通了一个人的电话。  
“我有东西要赠送给你，不知道你是否还有兴趣？  
“还烦请你快些给出回复，我爱人还在等我呢。”  
通话结束后他伸手摸了摸腰间钥匙扣上挂着的十字架，看着面前一望无垠的墨黑大海，一言不发。

MECP的扫尾工作进行的十分顺利，从Mordor Prison逃出去的囚犯与实验品基本都确认死亡，其中甚至包括了Eowyn。法医在她体内检测到了大量残留的PH-AD23型药物，这种药物一般被用于代替毒品且让医师更易于控制使用者，但几十年前就被更为安全的药物替换了。Legolas结合了Eowyn的家庭经历和父母职业，推测认为是她父亲给她用的药，当时用这种药来制止婴儿啼哭在下层社会十分流行，但后遗症也会同时发生——例如酗酒和暴力倾向，还会带有幻听幻视的可能性。  
但这些资料与证据，此时都没有用了。她的父亲在十几年前便死于了车祸。  
Boromir和Arawen的死亡被视为“凶手不明”的谋杀，但一般情况下，MECP是不会再派人去查了。Aragorn与Legolas用几乎堪称血腥的速度清理了黑道，用前所未有的方式将所有权利稳攥掌心——他们不能给Mr. Weaving和Mr. Glorfindel一个硝烟四起的葬礼。Lindeir的伤有完全痊愈的可能性，一周后，他和大清洗中残留下来且还被信任的黑道人士一同准时出席。  
教堂里安静得令人窒息，Legolas和Aragorn作为家属坐在从外地赶来的双子旁边，像局外人一般看着一个又一个客人走上前去，对着棺材里冰冷的尸体落泪低语。  
每个人都无比敬重甚至畏惧他，可没有人爱他。  
牧师开始宣读遗书了。Legolas一点也不垂涎Elrond那被传得天花乱坠的财产，他指尖摩挲着钥匙扣上的十字架，细细描摹着上面的刻字，心不在焉。  
“十分感谢所有来宾，虽然我知道很多人并不那么心甘情愿。  
“我的所有遗产理应分配给我的孩子们。于是我决定留下Rivendell NightClub，将它托付给Aragorn，由他决定谁来管理，也希望他不要置之不理。而其他的，我在中州的某个地方和某人一同留下了一个盒子，交给同时知道位置和密码的那个人。很抱歉我至死都没能给你和你父亲一个光明正大的名份，尽管我知道像你父亲那样高傲的人，是绝不会执着于一个虚名的，但我依旧为错过了你的那些时光而感到抱歉。你并不知道我在你初中毕业时与你父亲一同隆重庆祝过，也在你父亲的葬礼上远远看过你；我支持你报考军校的决定，也支持你参军，为此甚至不惜派人一路照应——尽管你并不知情。我绝对是爱你和你父亲的，可我不知道自己是否有那个资格，或者说，是否有那个权利。我可以当中州之王，黑道之王，让万人敬仰——可我不擅长当一个父亲。  
“我深爱着你，以父为名。”


	17. That we left behind

Legolas是记得那个保险箱的——那个上了年纪的，设计古旧的铁箱子，一直以来都被搁置于橱柜深处。毕竟他家并没有地下室，也没有什么杂物，Legolas磕磕绊绊将其拖出来时呛了几口灰，Aragorn便立刻把他赶到了一边，美名其曰照顾孕妇，被孕妇狠狠地踹了一脚。  
Legolas是记得Elrond生日的，毕竟每年Aragorn都会雷打不动地去参加宴会。他将短短一段数字输进去后便旋开了保险箱，紧张，好奇中掺杂了些许惶恐，伴随着物件跌落的声音化为了乌有。  
显然是因为放在里面的东西太多了。两人一件件轻手轻脚地往外摆，当拿到一个小巧的，生锈了的挂坠时，Legolas盈在眼眶里的泪水终溢了出来。  
Aragorn伸手揽过他肩膀，一言不发。  
所有的“东西”都被摆在了茶几上，Legolas坐在沙发上靠着他Alpha的肩膀，脸上还挂着泪。最开始的无边悲伤变成了没有任何来由的恐惧，为有限的生命，为终将逝去和已经逝去的人。  
他拿起一串黄铜项链——其上吊着一个椭圆形的挂坠，以繁复的枝叶花纹为装饰，边角琢刻了几个精细小巧的字母：E&T&L。Aragorn打开后，其中装裱着两张黑白照片——左边是双人照，微笑着坐在椅子上的Thranduil对于Legolas来说年轻得都难以辨认，Elrond手抚在他肩膀上，那只手没有哪怕一丝皱纹，修长地搭在黑色西装上，被衬得白皙如玉。  
另一张照片是Legolas的小学毕业照——那个孩子笑得如斯美好，不理世间万物污浊，独自绽放于阴影之中。  
他的笑容里闪耀着光芒。  
东西十分的杂，甚至包括了一张Legolas在幼儿园里画的全家福——他不知道自己的父亲是谁，只能在自己左边画上一个形体简陋的小人，而Thranduil看到后亦并未说什么。Aragorn打开了一个浅蓝色的丝绒盒子，里面是两枚戒指——朴素的铂金指环，其中还留着一张薄薄的羊皮纸：To My Lover。  
Lover。一个似乎在Thranduil生命里缺失了许久了的词。  
两人翻开了那本笔记本，牛皮封面已经有点泛黄了——扉页上写着，The Best Memary。  
里面是一张张照片，笔记，甚至还有剪报。里面，是Thranduil Bloom经手过的那些案子之外的东西。  
——天气不错。他买了美式，忘记加糖了，特意回去重新买的。  
——怀孕了，他不让我喝冰的，给我带来了一个咖啡机。我说我不会用的，他说要给我做。  
——他不让我上班：（我才不干。  
——Legolas太闹腾了。  
——Leggo上托儿所了。他非要派人去看着。  
——他想看看Leggo，我没让。  
——吵架了。  
——他带着花来求婚。我接受了。戒指很好看，可惜我不能戴，他也不能戴。  
——Leggo上小学了。他去了开学典礼，没露面。  
——Leggo毕业了，他特地推了晚宴，去了毕业典礼。他说，要有始有终。  
——I am sorry，El. 我把所有的东西都留在保险箱里了。对不起。  
两行空白之后，又是一行字：Leggo，我不祝你一帆风顺，我祝你乘风破浪。

数日后。  
“只有这些了，Mr. Lindir。我全都翻过了，并没有什么特殊的地方，也没有什么其他留言。”  
Legolas坐在单人沙发上，Lindir坐在他旁边的长沙发上，Aragorn在MGCP继续履行他代理Captain的义务，便不随着Legolas一同面见方才痊愈的Lindir了。前Elrond贴身侍卫从桌面上拎起那个挂坠，打开，不顾Legolas困惑且诧异的阻拦，打开了Omega自己幼年相片的相框。  
相片背后，掉出了一张叠起的纸片。  
他展开，Legolas凑过去看——数行印刷体之后是一个小巧的红印，是一棵枝叶枯零的大树，花纹繁复。

【After my death, Legolas Bloom will be the next owner of THE COUNCIL.  
（我死后，Legolas Bloom会成为下任The Council的掌权者。）  
Elrond Weaving】

Lindir将吊坠递给他：“You are the King now.”  
Legolas愣了数秒，而后伸手，握住了那个泛着黄铜色的，略有些生锈的吊坠。  
重若千钧。

Aragorn抬起头，看着对面的法院秘书，又低下头去看面前的法律文书。  
任命他为下任Captain的专用文件上盖着法院鲜红且清晰的公章，甚至有两条殷蓝色的缎带。只需要Aragorn签上他的名字，他就会代替Gandalf成为下一任Captain。他手边放着一支黑色的，反射着橙黄灯光的钢笔，笔盖未开，而那秘书还在他面前等着。  
“您签吗？”  
“当然，”Aragorn拔开笔盖，“我等这一刻太久了。”

两人站在墓碑前，Legolas弯腰轻轻放下一支红玫瑰——如斯鲜艳靓丽，且灼目。  
“Ada，”Legolas擦了擦石碑上沿，“老爸他来见你了，也不知道你还能不能认出他。我和Aragorn前两天去医院检查了，我怀孕啦，您就要有孙子了……也可能是孙女吧。  
“Aragorn现在是MECP的Captain了，我接手了The Council，一切都在变好。以后将不再会有黑道了。您和父亲努力了那么多年，我们终于看到希望了，Ada……”  
Aragorn抚上他的肩膀，两厢沉默，  
旭日高悬，照耀着世间万物，善与恶一同暴露在阳光下，构筑着这个城市的一切。

“那，Aragorn，到底谁是真正的Soronir？”  
“嘘。有人在呢。”


	18. 番外I The first case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瑟爹的第一个案子，ET初遇。改编自真实事件，易引起不适，谨慎阅读。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女孩的脚边放着一张纸，被她的凳脚压着，而她只是坐在那里，任由人来人往，驻足察看，而后缓缓聚集。  
> 那双焦糖色的眼睛中流出的泪水划过脸颊，落下。

Middle-Earth City清晨，刚上任第一天的Thranduil被搭档差遣去买咖啡。Bloom家的少爷自然是不服气的，虽说自己资历确实比不上一个三四十岁的前辈，但他横竖也没看出来这个Beta有什么值得他尊敬的地方——特别是当他回来之后发现原本应该坚守岗位的人不知所踪时，按下对讲机通话键的修长手指都带着少许“果然如此”的幸灾乐祸与“不务正业”的不满愤慨。  
吵吵闹闹喧哗声从对讲机另一边传来，Thranduil的眉目间全然是怒气：“你在哪里？”  
“啊……这……”  
嗞啦声不绝于耳，这人显然已离他距离颇远了，Thranduil脾气绝不算是好的，他下一个问句几乎是吼出来的：“你现在在——”  
一声枪响。  
话音戛然而止，Bloom警探握着对讲机的手缓缓落下，他抬头，看向枪声来处——街道拐角开始有大量人群涌出。Bloom警探在推搡开叠叠人群前是绝对想不到他会看到什么的。  
Thranduil的余生都深刻铭记着这他彼时所见景象，而又闭口不提。Legolas是数十年后整理遗物时，才从逝世的Captain Bloom带着黄铜锁的抽屉里找出来的——那本老旧的牛皮笔记本，墨绿色的封面上是有些褪色的银制搭扣，翻开第一页后所见的照片让Legolas自发在Aragorn家住了三天。  
女子年纪不过二十，还带着些许稚嫩的脸孔上满是吞噬人心的绝望，脏污的黑水混着泪凝固在被划拉了数道伤口的脸上，深可见骨。她身上的衣物变为一堆破布被遗弃在她脚边，白皙无暇的身上肮脏不堪，泥污，汗液，颜料，唾液，混杂着胸口正中心的枪口流下的鲜血，绘制出了一幅地狱光景。她的左手了无生气地垂下，几张照片掉落在了血水里：其中有一张正面朝上，是她坐在那里时被拍下的裸照。  
那么一瞬带给Thranduil冲击过于强大，他甚至都忘记了要拦下那些目击证人。  
“所有人都不许走！”  
他的搭档走过来拍了拍他的肩，递给年轻Omega一张沾了血的纸。Thtanduil只看了一个开头，就一拳将带着戏谑笑容的搭档打翻在地，右手举枪指天，连开三枪：  
“一个都他妈别走！”  
他握着那张纸的左手在微微颤抖，纸上只有一句话，两个签名，和一个Middle-Earth法院的官方印鉴。  
——对我做出任何事都不用负法律责任。

为什么？  
为什么？！  
那么多人在看，那么多人可以伸手拦下，为什么所有人都无动于衷？！  
Thranduil坐在会议室外的台阶上，MECP来来往往的警员们对他报以幸灾乐祸或是与己无关的眼角余光，那人却丝毫不为所动。Omega低垂着头，脑海中满是那女孩绝望到内心自深深处的表情，和那双再无任何光彩的，阴霾密布的焦糖色眼瞳。  
会议室的门开了。他转头，对上了老人鹰隼一般不怒自威的双眼——而他并不知道，Gandalf在他那应当如若海蓝宝般闪耀高傲的眼中，看尽了眼底的绝望与迷茫。  
他原本是来此宣布他的停职，可话到唇边，化作了一声叹息。  
“Thranduil Bloom，”Omega起身，像在女王面前接受授勋的贵族爵士一般理了理西装外套，尽管他十分清楚迎接自己的会是袭警停职的处分。  
“你负责跟进这次的案子。”  
兴许是脸上的欣喜之色过于明显，Gandalf又补上了一句：  
“没有搭档，一个人。”

虽然Gandalf说他此次的案件调查将不再有任何搭档，但上了年纪的老先生还是十分好心地为他解决了繁重且耗时长久的审讯工作，并且给他推荐了一个合作对象。  
Thranduil耳熟能详且十分熟悉的Rivendell Night Club。  
Bloom家作为Middle-Earth上流社会的四大家族之一，自然是这个黑道集权中心的常客。前些年江山尚未易主时还有幸登台演奏过一次小提琴，莫扎特的C大调第五小提琴协奏曲，若不是当时那位顶着啤酒肚的黑道首领对他有非分之想，说不定Bloom家在他被自己的助手一枪打死前还会乐意帮他的前Rivendell Night Club那么一下。  
推开门前，他听到了一声由夜总会内部传来的，透过消音器发出的枪响。

Elrond收起手枪时听到了大门被撞开的巨响，Mr. Weaving任由来客直冲进夜总会的舞台面前，义无反顾地举枪指着他，那人的眉目间有深渊谷底看向天光的刺骨寒意，与孤注一掷般的出离愤怒。是一个年轻的Omega。  
他曾见过的。  
“放下枪，举起手，跟我回MECP。”  
“很高兴遇见你，Bloom警探。”他勾唇露出一个浅薄的笑：“你的人生还很长。不用急着判自己死刑。”  
年轻人沉默片刻，收枪回鞘。  
“Rivendell现在的‘领主’可真是年少有为。”  
“比不上Bloom家的家主先生。让您见笑了。”  
Weaving向后退了半步，避开那具尸体缓缓蔓延开来的鲜血，颇为不满地用桌上的餐巾擦了擦手，而后将其扔上那人眉心弹孔尚在流血的脸。他做了个请的手势，示意Thranduil与他同桌坐下，招呼侍从上了一瓶红酒，并且将那具尸体收拾干净。  
“刚上任，还有些不服气的。”  
那双手生的骨节分明，开瓶的动作比Club里的酒保都还要引人入胜三分。雅黑的西装将他裹成了一把开锋后的利刃，人们却又被那张和善的笑颜模糊了认知，就连信息素都是萦在鼻尖的荼蘼淡香，而非Thranduil那轻佻张狂的赤玫花。  
白道不管黑道事，Thranduil纵然有将Elrond脑袋打爆的心，却也不是不明事理的人。他将枪收回口袋后从容落座于Alpha对面，好像自己本就是被邀来的贵客，而非举着枪要来抓人的警探。道明来意，Elrond了然颔首：  
“告诉我关于那件案子的信息吧。”  
Thranduil从容地讲，对面的人十指交叉，平静地听。Omega的眼里不时会染上刺骨的寒气与怒意，然后被荼蘼花香慢慢地安抚下去，Elrond听完，道：  
“我需要口供和尸检报告。”  
“我回去就能拿到。”  
“我和你一起去。”

Elrond在MECP外靠着轿车等着，不一会儿就远远看见了一个高挑的金发身影。Thranduil的黑色西装外套被风刮到了身后，宝蓝色的领带搭在肩上，手中拿着两份档案。他将其中一个扔给Elrond，道：  
“尸检报告。你既然说自己可能认出来手法要看这个，那便看吧。”  
Thranduil的笔记本上除了第一页上的现场照片，没有任何关于尸体的描写，只有一行钢笔写的转述：E说死者被下了麻醉剂，在六个小时内完全无法动弹。  
旁边写了一句话，显然是后来用圆珠笔加上的：他不希望我看尸检报告（？）  
除却这个问题，另一个问题是那张条约。Thranduil从最开始就没将其当成是一份具有法律效应的文书，Elrond看了物证袋里沾了血的那张纸后立即意识到了——有法院的官方印鉴与首席法官签名，它确实具有法律效应，也就是说，只要有这张纸在，他们无法对任何人判刑，也因为被害者已死，他们根本无法证明她是被迫还是自愿签署的。  
但Elrond Weaving对此向Thranduil闭口不提。  
两人都知道开枪者并不一定就是威胁女孩签字的人，只是从犯罪心理学方面来说，这个的可能性占比并不小。而那位开枪的凶手也没有那么难找，通过黑道遍布整座城市的关系网，监控与目击者的口供，没用多久，这位前“领主”手下养的蛀虫就被Glorfindel押回了Rivendell Night Club。  
他承认了自己的犯罪事实。女孩的父亲欠下巨额债务，她本应被卖去妓院，却在他的花言巧语下改了主意，抱着对人性的天真希望自愿签署了协议。  
“你看那Omega多傻啊，签的时候多高兴，哈，他们可是可以对她做任何事的。要知道，如果将全部决定权给别人，那你就离死不远了！哈哈哈……你要杀我便杀吧，小领主……我看看你这种为了一个Omega忘恩负义，杀死自己义父的人能做出什么事情来……”  
Thranduil要将他押去MECP，却被Elrond冷着脸截下了。Glorfindel将他带去了Club的顶楼工作区，Elrond在阳台上点燃了一根雪茄，看着渐渐被夜色笼罩的Middle-Earth，道：“这件事，我来处理。”  
“为什么不能让我带回去！他应当受到法律的制裁，而不是滥用私刑！”  
Elrond依旧是那个淡漠到令人发怵的样子，转身靠在栏杆上看着他，深深吸了一口雪茄：  
“那份文书，具有法律效应。”  
看到如Thranduil那般高傲的人露出震惊与难以置信的表情是很有意思的一件事。Elrond掸去烟灰，眼角多少带上了些许淡淡笑意：  
“法律是红线，Thranduil。法律存在的时候还无法阻止人们犯罪，那么当你失去法律了之后呢？你知道什么是人吗？人有你想象不到的好，更有你想象不到的恶，没有对错，这就是人。”  
他又深吸了一口气，屋内，那人的痛苦哀嚎渐渐地弱了。  
“你知道那姑娘人生的最后六个小时是怎么过来的么？最开始是有人随意摆弄她，见她不动，开始有人向她吐口水，在她脸上画画，用刀划她的脸，甚至强吻她。而后有人标记了她——她脖颈后的腺体被不同的Alpha重复标记了成百上千次，就算她活下来了，她也完全失去生育能力。再然后，他们用剪刀剪下了她的衣服，猥亵她的胸部，拍下照片塞到她手里让她举着。直到最后，有人对她开了枪。”  
Elrond的语气平静的像是在陈述一份工作会议上的报告，话音没有任何波动：  
“你要去将第一个摆弄她的人关起来么，Detective Bloom？”  
Thranduil一言不发时，门被打开了。Glorfindel擦着满是鲜血的手走了出来，后面跟着的几人向Elrond九十度鞠了一躬后便离开了。金色卷发的杀手行了个极其标准的绅士礼，将沾着斑斑血迹的毛巾搭上肩，也一同离去了。  
年轻的Omega想要进屋，一人的手突然搭上了他的肩膀。Alpha极具侵略性地靠近他的耳郭，本来淡到微不可查的荼蘼香味蓦然炸开，浓郁的信息素味道瞬间攫住了他的呼吸，而后，得到了主权。  
“我劝你，Mr. Bloom，”Elrond的声线被压得极低，像交响曲中的大提琴，凑近时震耳欲聋得令人发颤：“别进去看。”  
“……你做了什么？”  
“我家的长辈虽然古板木讷且令人生厌，但他们有一句话，说得是对的。  
“他们说，信仰的存在是人对公平的希冀，如果上帝无法做到公平，那么对他的信仰毫无意义。我从不需要我的手下服从我，Thranduil。我要他们将我视作信仰，视作神。犯了错，就当支付代价，而如果有人不支付这个代价，那么，谁还会相信上帝的荣光呢？”

Thranduil的笔记断在了这里。“结案”一词之后，是一句话。  
【这个城市是地狱。】  
【我们心中的恶魔，将其变为了地狱。】  
而后是一句后来补上的，用圆珠笔写的话。  
【如果上帝无法整顿这里，那么，地狱之王是否可以？】


	19. 番外II Mass shooting & The council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council愈来愈嚣张了，可是——？

“已经击毙了？”  
“Captain。他自杀了，法医在做初步尸检，尸体还没运走。”  
“开门吧。”  
Thranduil踏入酒店房门时口袋里的手机震动了一下，他拿出来看了一眼，Elrond问他今天愿不愿意一起共进晚餐。他快速回了一个“No，busy.”，又放回了口袋，没理会Elrond而后发给他的一串“TAT”和“早点回家。”  
抬头后最先入眼的是巨大的落地窗，而后是窗前被白布盖着的尸体。用以自杀的手枪就在那人手边，还未干涸的血迹蔓延开来染上地毯，皆是一片刺目的红。窗户大开，架着一把半自动步枪，枪口正对着窗外楼下的Mayor就职仪式，而那里现今是一片狼籍——横七竖八地倒着无数尸体，暗红色的血迹斑斑，奔忙来往着无数担着伤员的白衣护士与医生，Thranduil垂眸看了一眼：“死伤人数？”  
“目前已有49人确认死亡，73人受伤，数量在不断上升。”  
Captain睨了一眼地上的尸体：“他倒是明智。”毕竟这样的罪行，非死刑即是无期徒刑。  
他伸出戴着薄手套的纤细双手取下枪械，AR15半自动步枪，装置了Bump Stock枪托，因此导致半自动步枪变成了全自动步枪。  
Thranduil将AR15递给随后跟来的Lindir，年轻Omrga接过后转手给了痕检科，另一只手给Thranduil递上了一杯咖啡，热的，Captain连类别都没问就接了过来。Middle-Earth City早就禁止了全自动步枪，但是半自动步枪只要悬挂在腰间配合上适当的姿势，利用后坐力，也能达成全自动步枪的效果，毕竟悬挂在腰间。后来有天才想出有虚位的枪托，只要手指一直握紧，加上枪支的后坐力，加上虚位，导致枪支有较大的位移，完全能够实现全自动射击的效果，而且跟平时正常射击的姿势一样，不过因为有虚位，准确度相较略低。  
“收工吧，给痕检和法医点时间就都可以回去了。”  
“不再查一下？毕竟此次袭击目的不明，Mayor也并没有什么大碍……”  
“不必了。还有人等着我吃晚饭呢。”

Lindir开门时Thranduil正低着头批阅文件，直到他报告完枪击案的最终死伤人数，Captain依旧没有抬头，唯一产生变化的是他面前左侧和右侧的文件夹高度。  
“……目前是这个数字，但是还有3位在重症监护室，命悬一线。”  
“知道了。”  
Lindir没动，Thranduil这才抽空从百忙之中抬起头来，道：“怎么了？”  
“您不关心这个案子吗？这可不像您的作风。”  
Captain勾起了一个笑容：“我倒还不知道自己有多管闲事的作风。”  
“您是指……”  
“Mayor的就职典礼上El也在场，在新任Mayor的背景下，凶手目的是谁很明显了，目前还轮不到我掺和进去。”  
“好。啊还有，组织里的人觉得应该有一个……呃，类似于信物一样的东西。毕竟您未来有很大可能会突然遭遇什么不幸。”  
Thranduil没有对Lindir的言语表达出丝毫愤怒，他知道Elrond派给他的私人秘书既然提了，就一定是早想好应将什么作为“信物”了。  
“不知道您还记不记得前几天Mr. Weaving给您带来的怀表？刻有……”  
“记得，你改天找个地方著下名吧。”  
Lindir应声后离开了Captain办公室，顺手带上了新装上木质百叶窗的门。

Middle-Earth最为著名的Rivendell NightClub里素来人声鼎沸，不过今日生意却惨淡得门可罗雀。倒不是因为Middle-Earth City的上流人士突然决定修身养性，而是Owner Elrond Weaving放出公告严令拒绝了所有的客人，不论高低贵贱。  
因为他有一场约会。  
“我本以为你不会来了，毕竟今天发生了那样大的事，”Elrond切完西冷牛排后没急着开始就餐，而是放下银制刀叉给对面的人斟了半高脚杯的红酒，“过往的Mayor通常早巴不得MECP给个说得过去的交代了。”  
Thranduil放下叉子后对着他浅浅笑了一下，低头小啜了一口：“1657年的，你到底还藏了多少？”  
Elrond只是笑着，并没接话，Captain兀自继续道：“犯得着我插手吗，那人目标是谁我不会比你更清楚了。”  
The King of Middle-Earth毫不在意那人不甚尊敬的语气，与他碰了碰杯：“有时候我真担心爱上你是不是我这辈子做出的最为愚蠢的决定。”

数日前，MECP。  
“清楚自己要做什么了吧？”  
“没问题的。只是……”  
“不必担心，你女儿已经离开这里了。”  
Lindir是在这时候敲的门，影影绰绰间看到Thranduil抬手示意那人离开，才开口让他进屋。Mr. McKenzie对自己的定位十分准确，知道纵然Elrond让他去任职MECP Captain的秘书，也完全不需要他汇报任何信息——他们给了对方足够的信任，赌上的不论财富权利，甚至包括了自己的生命。  
“您这次打算袭击——”  
“有人要袭击El，定在了Mayor的任职典礼上，我打算和El打个配合——清理掉那个不安分的小组织，给Mayor来个小惊喜。以及——顺便收拾掉一些不肯加入The Council的老顽固们。”  
Thranduil把玩着一块老旧的黄铜怀表，黑色的纤细秒针匀速转动着，发出了细微的嗡嗡声。  
喀。  
年轻Omega合上表盖的声音响起在办公室内，久有余响。

“那Mr. Weaving真的对此事知情吗？”  
“假的，他只当做恐怖袭击来查了，线索断了就没再搜下去了。”  
“那个人的女儿最后怎么样了？”  
“我伪造了轮船失事，所以El他查不到背后主使了——尽管后来他其实查的差不多了，除了我就是The Council的Owner这件事他不知道以外。”  
“这个故事真没意思，Ada……”  
“你该睡觉了，今天的睡前故事结束了，晚安，我亲爱的。”  
“好吧。晚安，Ada。”

“告诉我，kid。你从这个故事中学到了什么？”  
“应当永远抱有警戒心？”  
“不。听好了，Aragorn——拿着枪的疯子永远比训练有素的杀手更可怕。”  
“我明白了，父亲。”  
“更可怕的——是那个给出枪的人。”


	20. 番外III The Last Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已完结的传奇迎来终章。

Thranduil记不得这是第几次Legolas跟他怄气了，挂掉电话时他正开着车漫无目的地在MECP里游荡——他儿子是这么说的。  
但他不是，他只是在追查一伙抢劫犯，没来得及回去吃晚饭。青春期的男生总有无数个理由和他吵架，今天是没回来吃饭明天是没陪他出去玩，只好在近来Legolas对他的态度愈发无所谓了，说不去了就不去了，说今天晚归他就留碗面——这次算是闹大了，早说好要一起去餐厅庆祝生日，谁知道Middle-Earth City的罪犯们那么不会挑时间。  
Thranduil狠狠拍了拍方向盘，对被迫卡在了车流中间表达出了适当的怒意，手机又响了起来，铃声在狭小的空间里突然显得格外嘈杂。  
“这里是Thranduil，说。”  
“哦，抱歉打扰了——我想问问你需不需要帮手。”  
“El？”  
“Glorfindir已经派人出去排查了，你回去陪Leggo吧，生日礼物我放在门口了——这次又是什么理由？”  
“他早不信自己有父亲了，你查出来后直接把人交给Lindir吧，多谢。”  
Thranduil调转车头，往家驶去，一路警笛长鸣——他可没指望Legolas对他笑脸相迎，也因此每次小Leggo不跟他生气时他总是十分诧异。

“生日快乐，我的小王子。”  
“不小了，我都上中学了Ada。”  
蜡烛的莹莹微光映着两人的笑脸，宛如一张存在于老电影中的旧相片，脆弱易碎得让人胆战心惊——就像是Legolas那对父亲的短暂记忆中的肥皂泡，被他对待得小心翼翼，唯恐破碎之后，便什么也留不住了。  
尽管这段“记忆”从未发生过。  
MECP彼时最为年轻的Captain于他独子Legolas 17岁生日当天死于了一场车祸，在Thranduil开车赶回家去的路上。肇事原因是一辆重型货车和一个醉酒的司机，而那人在两车相撞时比Thranduil还早些命丧黄泉。  
Legolas手里拿着尘封了许久的文档，薄的不能再脆弱的一张纸，所有信息加起来不过百字，而现今当事人大多都已埋入黄土，恐怕他能排查到的信息只会更少。  
“Ada！Dad叫你去吃饭！”  
Lirck总是那么咋咋唬唬，又带了些不谙世事的开朗。女孩子的头发是纯净的黑，不带半分卷曲，衬得与他Ada一般的瞳色宛如落在夜幕下的蓝宝石。Legolas给了人一个温和的笑，将文档放回抽屉里后便随着6岁的大女儿去了餐厅，路过架设在卧房里的婴儿床，还不忘多走两步看看Anna有没有醒。  
“Ada，要叫妹妹起来吃早饭吗？”  
“不了，走吧。我都能闻到香味了。”  
家里陈设变动颇大，为了给快上小学的Lirck“私人空间”，两人决定将占地面积大到占据了近乎一半的卧房隔开，一间继续留作卧室，另一间当“公主房”——还给了小家伙自己刷墙的权利。原本空空荡荡的客厅而今满是各种各样的相片和画，大多出自他两个小公主之手，再不复彼时的冷冷清清。Aragorn提议过买房，但Legolas拒绝了。这间房子是Ada留给他的唯一一件东西，只有它与权利无关，与财产亦无关，亦只有它在那里静静伫立，似乎将永远庇护着他，也庇护着他们。  
“今天吃什么？”  
若是以往，两人会习惯在吧台上相对而坐共进晚餐，可现在他们多了两个小家伙——壁炉前摆上了一张红木长桌，沙发和茶几整个向后移了半米虚抵上落地窗，Lirck早拿着刀叉等着她那两位慢慢腾腾的老父亲了，Aragorn笑着用餐巾擦了擦手，给Legolas拉开了座椅：“香菇奶油浓汤，西冷牛排，哦Lir别戳它了，这奶冻我特意做了特殊造型的。”  
“什么造型？”  
一大一小两双蓝眼睛转头看着他，Aragorn伸手把小碗端到Legolas面前：“盆栽啊，你看，碗是盆子，可可粉是泥土……”  
他的爱人露出恍然大悟的表情后伸勺子挖下一大块：“这是植物，我懂了，吃吧Lir。”  
壁炉火光熹微，和着电灯的暖光映着一家人的温暖笑靥——没人知道那背后埋藏了些什么。

“Mr. Bloom，这是您要的资料。”  
“多谢。”  
Legolas打开文件夹后粗略扫过，目光顿在了其中一行——既往病史。  
如果这样的话……  
Aragorn早就习惯他的爱人时不时以各种事为理由来敲他的办公室门，他的Leggo手里拿着一份文件，坐下后立即递给了他。  
“看这个司机的既往病史——他不能喝酒，他一旦喝酒必死无疑都不用因车祸而死。”  
Aragorn皱眉浏览了一遍，Legolas兀自继续：“这个司机有妻子，死在了离开MECP的路上，死因是轮船失事——和另一个案件很像，MECP历来最大的那件Mass Shotting，凶手的女儿也是差不多的死法。”  
“你是指——不可能，我们已经和Lindir确认过Mass Shotting是The Council做的了，你父亲那天承诺了要回来给你过生日，怎么会选择自杀？”  
“他没有。有人仿照了，想借The Council的手除掉MECP的Captain。这个人不知道我Ada是The Council的Owner，而哪怕是The Council内部，知道我父亲最后伪造了轮船失事的除了我，就是Lindir了。Mr. Weaving不可能做出这种事，而Lindir没有任何理由——会是谁？”  
Aragorn没接话，既然人现在来找他，就一定是心中有答案了。  
“在我17岁的时候，对The Council有所了解，能够同时接近Rivendell的势力和我Ada的势力，知道关于Mass Shotting的部分信息，无孔不入得像个幽灵，借刀杀人做得滴水不漏——听上去耳熟吗？”  
“你觉得，”Aragorn十指交叉抵住下颚，眼帘微垂遮住了半分目光，“是Sornir？”  
“对。他用的方法和6年多前用在Boromir，Arawen他们身上的相差无几，只是更为粗糙——这个人成长了。”  
“没有用。我们依旧不知道他是谁。”  
Legolas看着Aragorn，一言不发。


	21. Free talk

终于完结了。作为我的第一篇长篇，磕磕绊绊半年之久居然能有今天（笑哭）。  
照例感谢各位读者，没有你们是绝不会有这篇文的（鞠躬）。平生第一次尝试刑侦文，失败了（笑），尽管很多地方都参照了美剧“Gotham”，但因为篇幅和笔力好多设想都只存在于大纲里了，本来还有暮星绑架阿拉贡然后莱格拉斯赶过去三个人在Mickwood Prison对峙这样的情节，结果没力气写了……大家随我一起脑补一下就好。  
感觉最后还是没能成功给好多角色洗白（特别是大菠萝，大概没人看得出来他其实是被Soronir怂恿的？），so如果哪天有空了大概还会改（什么）。  
总而言之，还是谢谢所有看到这儿的小可爱大可爱，老Lou真的感激不尽。  
【我相信在每个平行时空里，他们都很幸福。】

2019.8.30 夜  
L．T．Louise


End file.
